I Fell in Love With You Since That Day
by GirlBender
Summary: ¡Esa chica lo había dejado como loco! Y ella, había quedado peor... las consecuencias de una fiesta en la que se conocen, se atraen, y ebrios le regalan su virginidad al otro. Y probablemente haya que pasar por mucho, pero tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta de todo. De que con aquella mágica noche, unieron sus destinos con el del otro. Songfic/ AU/ NaruHina/ Advertencias proximas
1. La besé y lo recuerdo

KONICHIWA!

**Notas de autora: IMPORTANTE PARA COMPRENDER LECTURA**

Hola, fickers! Hoy les entrego mi segundo Fic Naruhina (mi primer songfic) y pues... me surgió la idea mientras escuchaba la canción de **_"I kissed a Girl"_** de **_Katy Perry_**; y sé que es una canción…Hmmm, _¿cómo decirlo?_ De una chica a otra, pero IMAGINEN a Naruto cantándola! XD yo hice eso…. Y por eso omitiré ALGUNAS líneas de la canción, para que si parezca que es de un chico a una chica. ¿Me di a entender?

ADVERTENCIA: contenido lemmon. (Aunque creo que parece mas Lime...ahahahahah XP me cuesta, lectores, tenganme paciencia.)

PAREJA: NaruHina

* * *

.

.

.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it_**

**It felt so wrong**  
**It felt so right**  
**don't mean I'm in love tonight**  
**I kissed a girl and I liked it**  
**I liked it**

**_._**

**_._**

Y al igual que siempre, me comporté como un impulsivo idiota. Quizás debí haberle prestado atención a mamá cuando me dijo que no saliese a esa fiesta; ¡Pero claro! Soy Naruto, y desobedezco algunas veces. Esa fiesta fue el viernes, y yo no dejo de preguntarme, incluso hoy miércoles, si ese pobre chica estará bien. Yo estoy de maravilla, gracias a ella obtuve lo que deseaba esa noche; pero creo que ella tal vez no lo esté.

.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::****_Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_._

Hacía tres horas acababa de terminar un partido de futbol americano de la escuela. Todos los espectadores festejaban la victoria de nuestro equipo con efusivos gritos y aplausos; y una que otra animadora se acercaba a felicitarnos con su seductor tono de voz que indicaba nada más que coqueteo, pero más que a nadie, felicitaban al estúpido de Sasuke, ya que como siempre, fue el que más puntos nos trajo, y prácticamente fue él quien ganó el trofeo para la secundaria. Eso me llenaba de rabia…. Tal vez era más envidia. ¡Yo había sido el segundo que más puntos hizo para nuestro equipo, la mano derecha de Sasuke! Y a mí no me felicitaban tanto como a él.

Pero lo que me hizo sentir peor aún, fue ver como Sakura, la chica de mis sueños, se acercaba muy emocionada al señor popularidad y le daba un caluroso y apasionado beso, uno con el que yo he soñado toda mi vida. Me pasé pensando en ello por varios minutos, hasta que mis padres se acercaron a celebrarme ese fantástico partido…. y de no ser por aquello, yo habría fulminado a Sasuke con una sola mirada, ¡Es enserio, ´ttebayo! Pero creo que eso no es de importancia ya.

Lo importante comenzó cuando Sasuke, abrazado de dos chicas, se acercó a mis padres y a mí invitándome a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en su casa. Mamá intentó advertirme con la mirada que no fuera allí, que su sentido maternal le hizo sentir que algo habría de sucederme ese día; me dijo con señas mudas que no habría de prohibírmelo, pero que era mejor que escuchase su advertencia. Y aún así, y decidí aceptar.

.

.

.

.

¡Vaya fiesta! Era enorme, alocada….digna de un jugador estrella que acababa de ganar la temporada. Incluso siendo de noche, podías observar la piscina completamente llena, en su mayoría de sensuales chicas con cautivadores y coloridos trajes de baño, y en otros lugares del jardín y los interiores de la casa, se hallaban varios muchachos y sus novias besándose descontroladamente, o bebiendo alcohol. Eso era legal, ya teníamos dieciocho años.

Pero yo no. Porque como siempre, las chicas se inclinaban por algún otro patán; dejándome a mí a un lado, calificado como el "_sexy amigo confiable"_.

Y por eso me senté a un lado de los demás, en un rincón, para ser más exactos. Allí estuve varias horas, viendo sigilosa y detenidamente como todos se divertían; y de vez en cuando soltaba una estruendosa carcajada por las ridiculeces que cometían, aunque claro, esta no se escuchaba con todo el escándalo que había.

Así transcurrió una hora entera, y yo me aburrí. Tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de mi amado automóvil naranja, y estaba dispuesto a salir de allí cuando… ¡PAF! Accidentalmente me topé con una chica y la derribé. Inmediatamente me agaché para ayudarla a levantarse; pensando que ella habría de reclamarme y darme una fuerte bofetada, como todas las chicas suelen hacerlo. Estaba listo para ello, más sin embargo ella no lo hizo. Solo rió un poco, y yo me le uní. Mientras ella reía del incidente, yo me fijé en su hermosura, ella era hermosa y sensual, de cabellos oscuros, que contrastaban perfectamente con su piel pálida y sus hermosos y claros ojos, esos mismos que pude jurar se asemejaban a la misma luna. Una vez estuvimos de pie, la invité a un trago.

Ella aceptó, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. ¡Esa hermosa, sensual y simpática chica estaba sola! Definitivamente tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

**_._**

**_._**

**_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_**

**_._**

**_._**

La escolté conmigo al lugar donde me había sentado anteriormente, y le grité a otro chico del equipo que me lanzara dos bebidas. Él me las pasó, y le entregué una botella de Sake a la chica. Comenzamos a beber y charlar… y no sé cómo, pero pedí otras dos… tres… ¡cuatro botellas más! Habíamos bebido sin control y ya habíamos caído ebrios.

Pronto comencé a reír descontroladamente y ella me dio la bofetada que no me había pegado antes; lo cual solamente me hizo sonreír cual idiota. Le dije, entre mi borrachera, que me contara más sobre sus hábitos y su vida; Entonces ella me confesó que era la primera vez que bebía, y que lo hacía para dejar de sentirse tan tonta e ingenua, pues su padre siempre le recriminaba por ello. Continuó hablándome de ella, mientras yo posé mis ojos sobre todo su extravagante cuerpo: tenía un gran busto, cintura fina, piernas largas y tonificadas, acompañadas de un par de caderas del tamaño ideal. Era perfecta.

Y después de devorar su cuerpo con la vista, fijé toda mi atención en sus labios. Mientras ella conversaba se movían tan grácilmente, eran igual de hermosos y perfectos que su figura. No eran muy finos ni tampoco muy gruesos, y sobre ellos reposaba un atrayente labial carmín.

-Es tu turno, Naruto. Debes contarme más de ti.-

-¿Q-qué?- dije algo extrañado. No supe que estaba diciendo, pues no le había prestado atención.

-Te toca decirme más de ti. Yo ya te he contado todo.-

-¡Ah, eso! ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!-

-pero si eso te dije.-

-¡No, digo sí… Ya me confundí! ¿Qué rayos quieres que te diga?-

-No lo sé, Naruto, lo más interesante de ti.-

-Pregunta lo que sea, cariño.-

-está bien.- Y yo que pensaba que ella no podía verse más bella, comenzó a tornar su rostro serio en uno pensativo. Se veía tan infantil haciendo eso. Pero de nuevo interrumpió mis pensamientos, y comenzó a balbucear. –Na-Naruto, Etto… etto, ¿Co-cómo se siente un… beso?-

Esa pregunta me la hacía yo también. Y la verdad es, que aún siendo de los chicos más apuestos y populares, según las mujeres de la escuela, yo jamás había besado a alguien. Aún teniendo dieciocho años yo jamás besé a una chica, y todo por ser tan estúpido y creer que mi primer beso sería con la mujer de mis sueños, _Haruno Sakura._ ¡NO SABÍA QUE RAYOS DECIRLE A ESA CHICA, DE SEGURO IRÍA A CONTARLO A TODOS!

-Pues…eem…y-yo no he besado a nadie aún.- Dije algo nervioso, puedo apostar a que mi rostro entero se sonrojó, casi tanto, si no es que más, que el de esa chica al preguntarme aquello. De pronto tomó mi mano, y me vio a los ojos con una mirada que reflejaba comprensión; pero claro, no sin antes palidecer de la sorpresa.

-Etto…yo tampoco lo he hecho. N-no te preoc-cupes. No lo diré a nadie-

Y me sonrió.

Esa era una verdadera mujer: tenía buen cuerpo, rostro de muñeca y una personalidad jodidamente bella. Ahora ella se sonreía sonrojada, y un impulso en mí me llevó a hacer algo que jamás hubiese planeado. Lentamente incliné mi cabeza a un lado, y comencé a acercarme a ella. Posé mi mano sobre su mejilla, y sin más, la besé delicadamente.

**_._**

**_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_**

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_  
_**The taste of her cherry chap stick**_  
_**I kissed a girl just to try it….**_

**_._**

Ese fue, hasta ese día, uno de los momentos más extraños y fantásticos de mi vida. Había probado lo que era un beso, y con una de las mejores chicas que pude llegar a conocer. No había sido con el amor de mi vida, pero con la mujer frente a mí, me conformaba. Pude sentir ese soñado cosquilleo en mis labios, y saboreé la dulzura del labial de cereza de sus labios. Al terminar ese contacto nos vimos uno al otro, ella rió dulcemente y yo acaricié su mentón con suavidad. Así lo volvimos a intentar. Pero esta vez fue más duro, espontáneo y duradero; Fue salvaje y demandante.

Fue por esa fiesta y el rumbo que todo tomó, que entendí lo que quiso decir mi madre. El alcohol me estaba jugando una mala pasada en este mismo instante, justo cuando debía reprimirme y controlarme. ¡Cuán idiota me sentía! Mis cuerpo entero se enloquecía y mi mente ya no era obedecida: Perdí mi norte y la llevé a donde nadie más pudiera encontrarnos. Después de todo, conocía esa casa como a la palma de mi mano. Sasuke era como mi hermano y yo casi siempre estaba en su casa. Por eso no fue tan complicado conocer el mejor lugar para lo que mi ser entero demandaba, a causa de los efectos del licor que ahora ya se habían manifestado.

Acababa de probar un beso, y me sentía más que listo para el siguiente paso. Necesitaba algo más íntimo y placentero.

.

**_No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature_**

**_It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey_**

.

Tomé su fina mano, y caminamos juntos hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Allí continuamos nuestro beso, y lo profundizamos más. Comencé a deslizar mi mano por debajo de su blusa, a lamer sus labios y luego sus oídos…susurré dulces halagos a estos mismos, y nuevamente la volví a besar. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaron fuertemente, y decidí besar más debajo de sus dulces y adictivos labios. Besé y lamí su cuello, sus clavículas y finalmente retrocedí al lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

Esa fue la clave para desatar todo lo que prosiguió.

Ese era su punto débil, y yo lo toqué. Cuando ella susurró mi nombre con cierto gusto en su tono de voz, decidí retirar su blusa, y ella no se opuso en lo absoluto. Seguí desabrochando su brassier; pasé a jugar con sus pezones, su abdomen y su ombligo… ella solo gemía de placer, y yo sentía un ansioso cosquilleo. Mi cuerpo demandó más, y terminé retirando su pantalón.

En todo ese tiempo, lo único que se escuchó fueron susurros. Susurros de sus labios que decían mi nombre, y halagos de mi parte que la hacían ruborizar. Este juego continuó y se volvió algo más grave. Ella arrancó mi camisa y también se deshizo de mi pantalón. Ahora ambos estábamos iguales, y solo hacía falta retirar dos prendas para llegar a la intimidad total. Entre cientos de jadeos y un incesante latir de corazón agitado, volví a besar sus dulces labios, y retiramos lo que hizo falta.

Introduje mis dedos dentro de ella, pero en vez de hacerlo con placer, gimió con dolor; entonces supe que no era yo el único. Entre todo mi salón, no solo yo era virgen, en cierto modo me alegraba saber que alguien más estaba en la misma situación que yo. Me disculpé algo apenado, pero ella lo omitió y me dijo que prosiguiera… tal y como lo ordenó, yo proseguí: La besé de nuevo y luego la envestí. Antes estábamos de pie, recostados sobre una pared; hasta que la tiré sobre aquella cama cercana a nosotros, la recosté debajo de mí y abrí sus piernas para comenzar a envestirla. Comencé lento y delicado y luego seguí más continuo, profundo y veloz. Aquella hermosa chica gritó entre jadeos mi nombre, gimió con placer y yo lo hice también.

Llegamos al clímax...al éxtasis….al orgasmo. Y sentí mi mundo dar más de mil vueltas.

Con nuestros cuerpos agitados, finalmente decidimos parar. Me recosté a su lado exhausto y no supe en cuanto tiempo ella se durmió. La observé de pies a cabeza por un rato, si con ropa se veía sensual, sin ella lucía aún mejor. Cubrí nuestros cuerpos con una sabana, sonreí de medio lado y yo también me dormí. En esa noche cumplí dos asuntos pendientes…quizás fue la mejor de mi vida.

.

**_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it_**

**_It felt so wrong_**  
**_It felt so right_**  
**_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_**  
**_I kissed a girl and I liked it_**  
**_I liked it_**

**_._**

**_.._**

Jamás nos percatamos del tiempo, y nos quedamos en esa cama hasta el amanecer. Hasta la mañana siguiente, donde Sasuke, y medio equipo de futbol americano llegaron a romper la puerta que habíamos dejado con seguro; todo eso para percatarse de que una chica y yo nos encontrábamos durmiendo allí, abrazados. Sasuke tomó el jarrón con flores que había aun lado, y vació toda su agua sobre mí. Desperté entonces, dándome cuenta de lo que había hacho.

Me sentí mareado y comencé a recordar lo que sucedía mientras toda esa bola de patanes se reía; cuando de pronto escuché un ruido agudo a mi lado, se trataba de la chica con la que había intimado. Su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate, y tomó más de la sabana que compartíamos para cubrir su cuerpo. Solo por respeto a ella los demás abandonaron la habitación, y en cuanto lo hicieron ella corrió a vestirse. La observé sonriente desde la cama, disfruté de esa imagen, ya que probablemente sería la única vez que la vería.

-Na-naruto….-

-Dime, ¿Necesitas algo?- Intenté sonar relajado, incluso cuando esos idiotas se habían arrojado mi paz al caño.

-Pues… etto… no, nada. Etto… es-es- sa n-noche...Lamento haberte causado problemas.-

-No es nada, siempre son así de fastidiosos. ¡AGH! Este dolor de cabeza va a matarme. Será mejor que vaya por algo de beber.-

-S-si.-

-Oye, ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? Y hablando de levantarme… ¿Qué hora es?-

-¡NARUTO! ¡ES DE DÍA, DEBO IRME AHORA MISMO!-

-Espérame, ya voy a dejarte, solo dame unos segundos.-

-G-gracias, Naruto, pero debo irme ahora mismo, y mi padre me mataría si me viera con un chico.-En ese lapso de tiempo, ella terminó de vestirse otra vez. Pasó a mi lado y besó mi mejilla, entonces supe que eso sería todo. -Lo siento mucho, debo irme ahora. Te veo en la escuela el lunes.-

**::::::::::::::Fin del flashback:::::::::::**

Eso fue todo lo que pasó en aquella fiesta. Me vestí y salí a ayudar a arreglar la mansión de Sasuke; listo para enfrentar las grandes bromas que me iban a jugar. El resto de mi día pasé pensando en esa misteriosa chica, y entonces descubrí lo estúpido que fui.

Esa chica sabía mi nombre; pero yo la besé, me embriagué con ella, intimamos, ¡Y jamás pregunté su nombre! ¡De seguro me lo dijo en algún momento en donde no le presté atención!

Pero creí que eso no importaría, de seguro sabría su nombre al encontrármela en la escuela; o quizás me ignoraría luego de tal acto que hicimos. Al menos eso pensé. Porque han pasado dos días y yo no la he vuelto a ver…. No ha llegado a la escuela, no sé su nombre como para preguntar de ella, y no sé donde vive.

.

**_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_**

_**It's not what**_  
_**I'm used to**_  
_**Just wanna try you on**_  
_**I'm curious for you**_  
_**Caught my attention**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it**_  
_**The taste of her cherry chap stick**_  
_**I kissed a girl just to try it.**_  
_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Y _**_bien, eso es todo por hoy. Fue difícil, pero terminé. ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? O_o si les gustó aunque sea un poco… POR FAVOR; DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! Son gratis y me animan el día cuando más lo necesito. (También si no les gustó, solo déjenlos! Pero no sean tan crueles :$ )_

_Si les soy honesta, me tomó tres horas hacer este capítulo, y por supuesto que planeo hacer más. Así que por ahora, me despido._

_ SAYONARA! _


	2. Mi mente y corazón: en un solo tema

Hola de Nuevo, lectores. ¿Cómo están hoy? :D pues yo, ahh…. No del todo bien; Por eso decidí escribirles un nuevo capítulo, para distraerme y pues porque AMO hacerlo.

**Agradecimientos:** Melanie Lopez (Guatemalteca) por escoger una canción.

**Dedicatorias:** a Diana Lopez, Melanie Lopez, Marlon Barahona y por supuesto que a todos mis otros lectores (¡LOS RE- CONTRA- AMO!)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

* * *

**Canción:** _Ruleta_ (Danna Paola)

.

* * *

**_HINATA´S POV_**

**_._**

**_¿Será que voy a enamorarme?  
¿Serás tú que va a conquistarme?  
Contigo todo en mí se debilita  
¿Será que eres el indicado?  
El que borrará mí pasado  
Mi corazón por ti se rehabilita_**

**_Y comienza a girar  
Me dejo llevar  
Por esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
No sé qué pasará  
Si vienes, si vas  
Si estas a mi lado mi amor que más da  
La lara la la, La lara la la!_**

**_._**

No sé que me está pasando. No dejo de pensar en aquella extraña noche; esa que pasó hace cinco días, y que me hace creer que solo fue un absurdo sueño. Es que…. ¡Es que yo jamás vi a Naruto de ese modo! ¡Y yo no creo que me esté enamorando de alguien como él! Digo, no es que el sea malo… nada de eso; es solo que yo jamás creí que el llegaría a conquistar mi corazón. Él solo era una persona a la cual yo admiré por sobre todos: por ser tan atlético, risueño, sociable, amistoso, un buen chico y el segundo deportista más codiciado por todas las chicas y porristas. Pero nunca vi nada más en él, porque yo ni siquiera le saludaba, hasta esa fiesta del viernes pasado; donde hablamos, nos embriagamos y… bien, e-el resto es historia.

Ahora solo siento cosas raras, que nunca antes sentí por nadie más. Desde ese día, lo único que consigo hacer es pensar en Naruto, y lo único que me alegra el día y me hace olvidar mi mal pasado es imaginar cada detalle de él. Naruto es lo primero en lo que pienso al despertarme, y lo último que veo en mis imaginaciones antes de dormir.

Él siempre aparece en mis sueños; y no puedo sacar de mi cabeza los recuerdos del adictivo contacto de su piel contra la mía… ni tampoco de sus besos, sus dulces labios, sus chispeantes ojos y su hermosa y sincera sonrisa. Naruto Namizake se convirtió en todo mi mundo ahora. Y lo que yo más deseo es que él sienta lo mismo por mí… que me espere solo un poco, para así, poder dar mis pasos junto a él.

.

**_Sé que tienes lo que yo quiero  
Y tengo más ganas que miedo  
Un beso tuyo es mi medicina  
Hoy quiero empezar desde cero  
Tus ojos me dan algo nuevo  
Mi corazón da vueltas noche y día_**

**_Y comienza a girar  
Me dejo llevar  
Por esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
No sé qué pasará  
Si vienes, si vas  
Si estas a mi lado mi amor que más da  
_**.

Pero puedo asegurar que las cosas no son así. Y aunque él llegase a enamorarse de mí, yo intentaría alejarme…. Para no arruinar su reputación, y que de esa forma, él logre conseguir lo que siempre ha deseado: ser parte del equipo oficial y profesional de la Universidad de Konoha. Estoy segura de que si lo descubrieran llegando tarde a entrenos por estar hablando con una chica buena para nada como yo, lo amonestarían en el equipo y no le dejarían jugar hasta el año siguiente, en el cual, por cierto, ya no estaremos en la secundaria. Y conociendo a Naruto, él sería capaz de faltar a sus prácticas por cualquier razón.

Ah, aquí estoy, nuevamente en lo mismo. Imaginando tonterías que nunca van a pasar. Hinata Hyuga solo es la tímida y anti social… no soy de esos que presumen todo lo que tienen. Naruto necesita una chica así. He pensado en esa noche todos los días, y no me he atrevido a ir a estudiar; no deseo ver a Naruto en estos momentos en los que mi corazón y mi mente se encuentran tan confusos. No quiero caer de la emoción al ver a ese atractivo rubio a los ojos, a sus intrigantes ojos azules; aquellos que una noche me vieron con deseo y pasión.

Más aún así tengo cierto consuelo y esperanza: Yo fui el primer beso de Naruto Namizake Uzumaki. Yo fui su primer beso y experiencia. Y él fue también el mío. ¡Ya no sé que estoy pensando! Debería conformarme con seguir admirándolo, y dejar que el pasado se quede atrás.

**_Y comienza a girar  
Me dejo llevar  
Por esta ruleta de amor y yo no,  
No sé qué pasará  
Si vienes o si vas  
Si estas a mi lado mi amor que más da  
Te escribí esta canción  
Sabiendo que tú  
No sabes de música,  
¡Qué ironía!  
No sé qué pasará  
Si vienes o si vas  
Si estas a mi lado mi amor que más da  
¡La lara la la! (x4)  
Por esta ruleta de amor que girará_**

**_._**

Aunque no puedo evitarlo; en verdad medité mucho, y solo pude llegar a una conclusión. Quizás no sea tan malo haberse enamorado; al menos no fue tan malo haber caído por él. Creo que lo intentaré: Voy a amarlo, y me dejaré llevar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_L_**_o sé, lo sé, esto no fue lo que esperaban. Pero solo fue un corto relleno, y en el siguiente comenzará el resto de acción. Es solo que deseaba TANTO escribir, pero ya haciéndolo se fue la inspiración. Ahora vamos con algo más:_

_RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS :D_

**PERDON SI NO ESCRIBO SUS NOMBRES COMO SE DEBE, PERO SI LO HAGO, FANFICTION LOS VA A BORRAR.**

**-Cybera kuma 1: **Gracias por ser el 1er review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara.

**-Bellrose**: I know that you´re a guest, but I would like to give thanks to you for Reading my story, and also for posting your comment. It makes me happy to know that you liked my fic.

**-Miss Tuki 01: **Aaaw, que linda, por supuesto que voy a continuar, porque no me agrada dejar a medias mis historias… espero poder seguir contando contigo ;D te prometo que lo demás será mejor.

**-LiliPili: **jajajjajaaj…. Si, fue algo realmente tonto no aprenderse su nombre y hacer lo que hizo con ella! XD pero tal vez así aprenda la lección!

**- Dublealfa: **Me alegra que te haya agradado la trama ;D me gustó mucho tu review! Ojalá vuelvas a ver mi historia, aunque será difícil, pues eres guest. Saludos!

**-Isabela-chan Nyaa: **Pues ya te había comentado del siguiente cap, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Gracias por haber dejado tu comentario :D

**-Darcy 129: **Por supuesto que sigue! xD y si se te ocurre alguna canciónpara poder acelerar el proceso, entonces la aceptaré gustosa.

**- Hinata 12 Hyuga: **jajaja, gracias. Creo que sí, la historia es ficticia obviamente, pero algunas partes y aspectos se basan en la realidad. También estoy de acuerdo con eso de encontrar al amor de tu vida sin siquiera saberlo… :3 nos leemos!

* * *

**.**

**Y BIEN; ESOS FUERON TODOS POR HOY. ME ENCANTARON SUS REVIEWS, LOS APRECIO BASTANTE, Y ESPERO PODER SABER MAS DE USTEDES EN EL RESTO DEL FIC.**

**PD: SI ALGUIEN QUIERE DONAR SUS IDEAS DE CANCIONES, LAS ACEPTARÉ ENCANTADA! Créanme que si me tardo es por ello; no quiero poner una canción que no les agrade, y me cuesta encontrar una canción que encaje a la perfección con cada cap.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH: quieren canciones en ingles o español,en su mayoría'?**

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Nos leemos! Sayonara::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_


	3. REENCUENTROS, TROPIEZOS Y CONCENTRACIÓN

**CAPITULO TRES: REENCUENTRO, TROPIEZOS Y CONCENTRACIÓN. **

**Advertencias: **ninguna **(por el momento señoreees xD) **o tal vez solo un poco de lenguaje soez, pero MUY escaso.

**Agradecimientos: **a todos ustedes como siempre, que liindos *W* Y me encantó que dejaran propuestas de canciones, aunque recordé que tenía una que me pareció indicada.

**CANCIÓN:** _Estés donde estés (Ha-ash) _

* * *

**_Recuerdo tus besos,  
en la distancia puedo oír tu voz,  
diciendo que esto no era un adiós._**

**_Lo siento no puedo quererte  
si no estás cerca de mí,  
no voy amar la idea de ti._**

**_Cuando el tiempo, nos vuelva a encontrar,  
no esperes nada, busca a ver qué pasa..._**

**_Estés en donde estés,  
ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Naruto POV _**

Lo siento, chica. Lamento haberte utilizado cuando estaba ebrio, aunque sabes muy bien que no fueron esas mis intenciones. ¡Fuiste tú la que me tomó de la mano para decirme que tampoco habías besado a alguien antes! Y fuiste tú quien desató mis sentimientos. También fuiste tú la que se fue sin siquiera decirme su nombre; y te esperé por largo tiempo, pero ya pasó más de una semana entera desde aquello, y no te dignaste a aparecer. Por eso decidí que era mejor olvidar esa noche y concentrarse en chicas que de verdad quieren algo conmigo.

Pero, ¿Quieres saber un secreto? Al principio fue difícil aceptarlo. Creí que probablemente pudimos ser amigos, y que eso solo había sido un encuentro accidental que podríamos ignorar; fue por ello que aguardé a que llegaras a la escuela, y no lo hiciste, ni siquiera dejaste noticias. Y me sentí como un completo idiota al haberme acostado contigo y no tener tan siquiera tu número telefónico, me arrepentí de no haber insistido en llevarte a tu casa esa mañana. Me sentí como el estúpido más grande del planeta; sentí tanta culpa luego de esa ocasión. No pude dormir por dos noches, y todo por estar pensando en ti y en nuestros errores.

Aunque algo bueno salió de todo esto. Pude conocer un poco más de ti.

Gracias a tu ausencia, descubrí que en clases somos veinticinco alumnos en el salón, pero sin ti, siempre hay un asiento vacío, justo a mi lado en el costado izquierdo; donde por cierto, la luz pega muy fuertemente en días de sol, y la neblina se hace notar mucho cuando llueve. Me enteré de que casi nadie en el salón te había hablado alguna vez, porque a principios de año te trasladaron a nuestra aula, alejándote así de los pocos amigos con los que conversabas. Supe que eres muy tímida, y por eso mismo no sociabilizabas, que por esa razón nadie antes te dirigió la palabra. Supe que estás soltera, porque ningún chico, al menos de nuestro salón, sabía siquiera tu nombre. Descubrí que eres diferente a la que conocí esa noche, que usualmente no te arreglas tan extravagantemente; y lo sé, porque de ser así, probablemente te habría notado antes.

Pero en esta semana me hiciste quemar mi cerebro: usualmente no soy de los chicos que piensan todo el día, y con tu aparición de aquella noche cambiaste eso, al menos lo lograste por una o dos semanas. Lo más difícil fue darme cuenta de tu sonrisa. Y en esta semana logré, con muchísimo esfuerzo, darme cuenta de que ya me había acostumbrado a un ruido sin saberlo; ese era el de tu ligera y frágil voz al momento de reírte de mis payasadas. Eso era lo único que hacías en clase, reírte de mis bromas y jugarretas. Lo supe cuando me fijé en que ninguna otra voz era así de dulce y aguda al reír. Ninguna es igual de tímida y delicada.

Pero qué más da, supongo que ya no debe importarme. La chica se marchó y el deportista soltero y codiciado regresa. Naruto Namizake Uzumaki no logró encontrar a la dueña de su primer beso. La perdí, y me tomó solo una tarde. Lo siento, preciosa, pero creo que no puedo darme el lujo de quererte luego de una sola noche, sin siquiera saber tu nombre.

**_Naruto POV ends_**

_. _

.

.

**_Bandido el olvido  
que se llevo tan lejos nuestro amor,  
kilometro a kilometro...  
No queda tu huella,  
no hay vuelta por la calle en la que voy,  
hoy más que nunca se quien soy  
Si algo queda, queda entre los dos,  
solo en la memoria vive nuestra historia_**

Estés en donde estés  
ya no puedo prometer ni un tal vez  
la vida sigue andando y yo también..  
Estés en donde estés  
desenreda todo lo que está al revés  
por que el destino solo escucha una vez.

**_Tu lugar está en el ayer,  
todo lo era ya no es  
deja de pensar que abra otra vez,  
ni lo intentes_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Y ahí estaban de nuevo. El aroma de los suelos recién encerados y el aliento de los profesores con aroma a café; acompañado de los parloteos de las colegialas en faldas cuadriculadas y los suspiros a todo pulmón cada vez que se hacía escuchar el timbre indicando que las clases iniciarían. Definitivamente esa era la preparatoria de Naruto; quien no estaba muy contento desde ya hacía una semana, más o menos. Y esa razón era que estaba asistiendo a clases con el único propósito de ver una vez más a esa chica de la fiesta para aclarar todo, pero ella no se dignaba a aparecer aún.

Aunque quizás, y solo quizás, esta semana podría cambiar un poco para cierto rubio. Él estaba decidido a olvidar esa noche, continuando así con su conquista a la chica de cabello rosado; esa que siempre fue su amor platónico y de infancia, líder de las porristas y la de las más inteligentes del salón; envidiada por algunas y ejemplar de otras: La famosísima Sakura Haruno. Pero realmente, ¿Que se podía esperar? Ella había estado al lado de Naruto toda su vida, siempre habían sido grandes amigos. Por eso era que Naruto no se quería rendir; porque dentro de su pureza e ingenuidad, pensaba que aún podía haber cierta esperanza con la muchacha.

Con esa que ya no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera como amiga, desde que se unió en una relación amorosa con Sasuke Uchiha, el que se suponía era el mejor amigo del Uzumaki, quien conocía los sentimientos de este hacia la Haruno, y que aún así los ignoró. Vaya compañías las que tenía este: los que se suponía lo apoyaban, pero que ahora mismo lo estaban traicionando. ¿Y cómo? Pues la respuesta era desconocida, pero muy simple. Ninguno de los dos había llegado a su respectiva clase. Menuda sorpresa, para alguien que no sabía que a pesar de ser una campeona, Sakura también llegaba a ser calentona.

Y por estar pensando en todo aquello, tropezó con una chica, haciéndola caer.

_-¡Lo siento! Déjame ayudarte, ¿Te encuentras bi…bien?-_

Demonios, esa linda chica de ojos extraños estaba de nuevo ante él. Pero esta vez se veía diferente; ahora portaba un holgado uniforme de secundaria, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, dejando únicamente su reluciente flequillo, y un liso y tercio mechón de cabellera a cada lado de su rostro. Aunque eso no era lo diferente. Lo extraño ahora, es que ella lucía sobre sí un enorme y tierno sonrojo, mientras trataba de levantarse y encontrar las palabras para hablar.

_-Vaya, creo que nuestros encuentros siempre comienzan con un choque.-_

Ella seguía sin hablar, ¡Es solo que no podía hacerlo, ni aunque quisiera! Él se veía tan hermoso con esa sonrisa, y sus ojos azules no se despegaban ni un momento de ella. Por eso debía salir de allí, se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa con él a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

_-S-si.-_ Respondió en seco; tajante pero con su típica y dulce voz, y sin más salió corriendo. Dejó a un Naruto muy confundido, pero más que eso, lo dejó molesto. Por no haberle dicho su nombre, por no haberse quedado a conversar luego de esa noche, y por salir huyendo de él como si este le fuese a hacer algún daño.

_-Demonios.- _Habló para sí, y siguió su camino hasta el casillero.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Hinata POV_**

Di-Dios mío. Yo no sé qué hacer, ni que decir, y es que él se veía tan lindo… bu-bueno, él es así desde pequeño: siempre tan carismático y brillante; la única diferencia es que hasta ahora me he fijado en él de "esa manera". Y hace un par de momentos choqué con él por andar caminando tan distraída como siempre, y-y me habló, pero en mi garganta había un gran nudo y no pude responderle mucho.

Pero en fin, ¡Debo concentrarme!

La profesora Kurenai no deja de explicarnos este nuevo tema, pero no puedo concentrarme. Sé que debería estar prestando más atención por haber faltado tanto tiempo, pero para poder lograrlo necesitaría, antes que nada, volver a mi color natural.

Creo que me he pasado todo el día ruborizada, y es porque Naruto no deja de observarme. Él se sienta a mi lado derecho, justo donde puedo cubrir su angelical rostro del sol o las gotas de lluvia. ¡Pero eso no es lo que estoy queriendo decir en este momento! Lo que en verdad quiero es que Naruto deje de escarbar mi alma con su hermosa y reluciente mirada…. Me ha observado tantas veces en el día que mis músculos se han tensado.

Acabo de voltear a ver, esa fue una mala idea. Quedé como una boba hipnotizada frente a sus ojos, viendo su cabello, sus labios, sus bien definidos brazos… no puedo creer que el chico que menos me habla, haya sido el que se llevó mi virginidad. Y peor aún, no puedo creer que haya sido yo, Hinata Hyuga, la que se llevó SU virginidad. Digo, sé que no soy la más fea, pero no soy competencia para nadie. Soy muy callada, tímida, débil y torpe; él jamás se fijaría en mí de ese modo.

Pero por eso yo voy a conquistarlo. Sin necesidad de vestirme como una amiga me obligó a vestir esa noche. Para aquella fiesta, mi querida Ino Yamanaka eligió mi vestuario, peinado y maquillaje; yo no quería asistir, pero ella me obligó a acompañarla porque a su novio lo había invitado un amigo. Y todo estaba bien, hasta que se fue a quien sabe donde con Sai. Ahí fue cuando me quedé sola y terminé por tropezarme con Naruto. Creo que después de todo, si tenía razón esta mañana cuando dijo que nuestro destino era chocar….

-¡Señorita Hyuga!- Ay no. La maestra ha pegado un grito horrible que me asustó mucho. Salté de mi asiento, y ahora unos cuantos se ríen de mí. Por cuestiones como estas, desearía que mi mejor amiga estudiara en la misma preparatoria que yo. Para que así ella pudiera defenderme, y yo no me sentiría tan humillada. Y si antes estaba roja, ahora estoy peor.

-Deje de andar pensando en tonterías y preste atención a la pizarra. Suficiente tiempo ha desperdiciado con las vacaciones que decidió tomar.-

-S-si. Lo siento Señorita Kurenai.-

-Bien. Espero que así sea. Hablaremos luego de clases.-

Ella se ha alejado de nuevo, ya me siento aliviada, bueno al menos casi por completo. Naruto se ríe por lo bajo en este momento. Tan discreto que solo yo puedo notarlo.

Ahora el timbre acaba de sonar. Esta era la última clase, así que es momento del receso. En verdad deseaba ir a buscar a Naruto, pero debo de permanecer aquí mientras la maestra me habla sobre los temas que enseñó en este tiempo y los ejercicios que debo realizar para recuperar mis puntos y no perder mi excelente promedio. Me pierdo en la conversación tal y como lo hice en clases. De pronto la profesora capta mi atención.

-Hinata, ya deja de distraerte por favor.-

-Perdón.-

-Eso es suficiente por hoy, ya te has disculpado demasiado.- Entre nosotras hay unos segundos de silencio, mientras ella me ve a los ojos, y tal y como Naruto lo hizo, escarba con su mirada dentro de mi ser. –Oye, hoy pasaré a tu casa a darte lecciones extras; tu padre me ha llamado a encargarme de eso.-

-Está bien. A Hanabi le gustará verla de nuevo. ¿Va a almorzar con nosotras? Papá no estará.-

La profesora Kurenai no solo se encarga de darme clases en la escuela. Ella fue contratada por mi padre para ser mi psicóloga personal hace ya un tiempo, y también para darme refuerzos y guiarme con mi educación y modales, para no decepcionar a mi padre. En cierto modo es mi guía, sin mencionar que ha sido como una madre desde que mi verdadera mamá murió. Tanto para Hanabi como para mí.

Ella aceptó la invitación, y dijo que en casa hablaríamos sobre mis nervios demás y mi sonrojo "fuertemente permanente" en su clase de hoy. Quiere saber quién es el afortunado. Y creo que si lo hablaré con ella. Pero eso luego. Ahora debo buscar a cierto rubio, necesito hallarlo…. Y mucho.

.

.

No encontré a Naruto, y el resto del día dejó de observarme. Eso me hizo sentirme menos tensa, pero ahora, sin saber por qué, necesitaba que me prestara su atención… Mi cuerpo se alarmaba, y todo me estaba saliendo mal. Así transcurrieron unas cuantas horas más; en las que gracias al cielo pude concentrarme un poco en las asignaturas. Más sin embargo, debía enfrentar mis miedos. Hoy vine a estudiar con un propósito, y fue hablar frente a frente con Naruto Uzumaki. No pensaba quedarme callada luego de la mejor noche de mi vida.

Cuando la hora del último receso llegó, mis rodillas temblaban como hace mucho no lo hacían. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, dirigiéndome a mi casillero para sacar mi cartera con un poco de dinero. Luego de eso, fui hasta el comedor y pedí que me vendieran un paquete de galletas; No podía pensar con el estómago vacío, aunque me diera nauseas tragar todo eso. Malditos nervios. Comencé a caminar muy despacio por todo el campus, pero no lo encontré allí. Fui a donde los futbolistas se sientan usualmente, pero tampoco lo hallé. Finalmente opté por subir a donde a veces me siento a relajarme: la terraza ubicada sobre la bodega del conserje. He hablado con él algunas veces, y también le he traído almuerzo, por eso es mi cómplice y me deja subir a disfrutar de la hermosa vista.

Mis piernas ya no temblaban, y aceleré el paso por las escaleras. Llegué y empujé la puerta de un solo golpe, y justo cuando seguí corriendo, me topé con alguien más. E-era Naruto. Y de nuevo sentí mi mundo dar mil vueltas. Al percatarse del brusco golpe en la puerta, él había volteado a ver, y por mi velocidad y mis distracciones, tropezamos nuevamente, haciendo que perdiéramos el control, tumbándome exactamente encima de él. Mi cara de nuevo parecía un tomate, y él parecía querer reír.

_-Na… Naruto.-_

_-Ah, hola.-_ Dijo ayudándome a ponerme en pie. Su semblante cambió por completo a uno serio. Se sacudió la camiseta y abrió la puerta, listo para marcharse. Pero yo no podía dejar que eso pasase; así que tomé su muñeca y lo jalé un poco para que se sentara a mi lado.

_-Etto….eem, yo…-_

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?_- No tenía idea de lo que sucedía con el chico. Miraba a su reloj desesperadamente y no me veía a los ojos… además, su tono de voz sonaba enfadado. –Escucha, ya va a terminar el receso, y debo ir a comprar mi comida.-

_-T-Toma.- _Saqué de mi bolso más galletas, y se las entregué.

_-No. Las aceptaría, pero eso implica dar gracias; y no quiero agradecerte nada.-_

_-Ah.-_ Eso fue lo único que le respondí. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, sobre todo por la forma en que me dirigía la palabra. Pasaron unos segundos, que para mí fueron eternos. Me dediqué a ver mis zapatos, y a jugar con mis dedos índices. Mi flequillo cubría mi rostro, y no podía verlo.

Y finalmente, el dio el primer paso.

_-Oye, ya me harté de esperar a que hables, así que si vas a decir algo, niña, apresúrate.-_

_-¿Ni- niña? Naruto, ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?- _

La palabra niña no me ofendió, pero sonó algo extraño en mi cabeza, considerando nuestro corto momento de "unión". Rayos, eso debía comenzar a sacarlo de mi cabeza. Además, él se estaba portando realmente cortante. Molesto. Y yo no sabía por qué.

_-¡¿Y cómo quieres que te llame si ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre antes de acostarme contigo?!-_ Él había alzado su voz, así que yo me asusté y grité sin pensar.

_-¡Es porque me estás tratando muy mal y yo….! Oh. ¿N-no te lo dije?-_

_-N-no. No lo hiciste, y luego te desapareciste. Solo jugaste conmigo.-_

_-¡N- no! Yo no hice eso Naruto. Yo de verdad, no jugué contigo. Perdóname por hacerte creer e-eso. Es solo que falté los primeros días porque tenía miedo de verte, y luego mi padre me obligó a ir a un campamento de estudios que duraba tres días. Lo siento.-_

Así pasamos un gran e incómodo momento de silencio, él tenía su vista en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; y yo jugaba muy centralizada con mis dedos.

_-Supongo que también debo disculparme.-_ Comenzó a hablar de pronto_. - Te juzgué mal y no te di tiempo para explicarlo todo. Pero, aún hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué el miedo a verme?-_

_-Por- porque yo creí que no querrías hablarme y entonces no se-seríamos a-amigos.- _Eso fue difícil de decir, pero era hora de decirlo todo y quedar en claro.

_-Claro que no. Yo no me considero una mala persona y jamás haría algo así. Y creo que sí podemos ser amigos. Si eso te agrada.-_

_-S-sí. Por supuesto Naruto. ¡Ah! Y mi nombre…. Es Hinata Hyuga.-_

Y será mejor que me recuerdes Naruto, porque yo voy a cambiarlo todo.

_-Naruto Uzumaki.- _

Luego de eso él me dio su mano para estrecharla, pero yo no quería solo eso… así que… le di un fuerte abrazo. El timbre no había sonado aún, así que lo acompañé a que comprara su comida. Y luego entramos juntos al salón. Donde todos, por primera vez me notaron. Quizás haya sido por llegar tarde, o tal vez por haber entrado al lado de Naruto. Pero su popularidad no me interesa, lo único que deseo, es hacerme amiga de él.

Esa tarde, Kurenai llegó a casa. Le conté todo, por supuesto, estaba hecha un tomate. Ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos, y esperaba su gran sermón con gritos al final. Pero no. Solo me abrazó, y me dijo que no podía juzgarme, porque de chica, había hecho lo mismo. Me dijo también que tuviera cuidado, y que no me enamorara tanto de él, porque después dolería.

Escucharé a Kurenai, pero no del todo. Yo sí me enamoraré de Naruto, y él lo hará de mí.

**Hinata POV ends**

* * *

** Y que tal? les gustó? EN SERIO LAMENTO MUCHÍSISISISIMO LA TARDANZA, PERO JUSTO EN ESOS MOMENTOS EN QUE EMPEZABA A ESCRIBIR, sufrí una decepción amorosa y ya no tuve deseos de continuar escribiendo. Pero aquí les traigo este cap, y ahora mismo comienzo el otro. **

**Nos leemos! Espero sus Reviews ;D esos que tanto extraño.**


	4. Segundo Beso

**Capitulo 4: "Segundo Beso"**

Advertencias: Lamentablemente debo esperar un poco para dar alguna

Agradecimientos: A todos ustedes que leen mi historia.

* * *

Canción: **_Just a Kiss (Lady Antebellum) nota: lo siento, no encontré ni una canción que encajara bien con el capitulo._**

* * *

.

.

Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings  
when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Hoy es un día nuevo.

He pasado tiempo con Hinata durante una semana entera. Y no es que la esté utilizando, pero prefiero estar con ella mientras Sasuke no esté en el país. Así es, él se ha ido de viaje por unos meses, y nadie más que los directores saben a dónde se rayos se fue; Pero tiene permiso del instituto, supongo que eso es lo que importa.

_-Bien clase, ahora lo que vamos a hacer, es una obra romántica. Aprenderemos este género durante estas dos semanas. No quiero que lo exageren, es en parejas, un corto y simple diálogo. –_

Esa es la profesora de teatro, y su nombre es Anko. ¡Ella de verdad segaña cualquier premio a la exageración! Y siempre está haciendo cosas raritas… se tira por aquí y por allá a gemir de dolor y agarrarse la cabeza… nadie tiene idea de que le ocurre. Acaba de asignarnos una obra romántica en parejas, y todas las chicas comienzan a acercarse a los futbolistas del salón. Y ahora hay más sobre mí, todo por culpa del estúpido Sasuke, quién tiene la "magnífica" irse justo cuando lo necesito. Como siempre, Sakura no se ha acercado a mí, sino prefirió irse a buscar a alguien más o menos parecido a Sasuke: Su hermano y mellizo, Itachi Uchiha.

Comienzo a buscar alguien con quien actuar; seguramente Karin, mi prima, me ayudaría con estas cosas… aunque claro, me daría un gran golpe en la cabeza, pues está loca. En realidad, ¡Todas las mujeres de aquí están locas! ¡Me frustran tanto este tipo de trabajos 'ttebayo! Un segundo… ¡Lo tengo! Si hay alguien que no está tan loca, y esa es Hinata Hyuga. Es cierto que es rara hablando todas esas incoherencias cuando balbucea, y se sonroja por el más mínimo contacto conmigo, pero es mi amiga. Además, creo que no tiene pareja, porque se ha sentado en su pupitre a jugar nuevamente con sus dedos índices.

_-Oye Hinata-_ De pronto, cuando la llamé, toda la clase quedó en silencio. Viéndome de manera expectante. Y al parecer lo notó, porque se ha sonrojado nuevamente.

_-¿Q- qué sucede, N-Naruto?- _

_-¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el trabajo?- _

_-P-pero Naruto…. Yo no soy muy buena actuando, y tartamudeo y de pronto….-_

_-Oye, cálmate, todo estará bien. Confía en mí. ¿Aceptas?-_ Y al parecer ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar, porque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verme.

_-S-sí.-_

_-¡Genial! ¡Debemos comenzar todo!- _El salón entero se ha quedado con cara de extrañado, pero he decidido no prestar atención a ello; eso es algo que intimidaría a Hinata. Supongo que han reaccionado así al ver como "El asombroso Naruto Uzumaki" se une y le habla a una completa desconocida para toda la secundaria. Pero a mí me da igual lo que piensen, Hinata es mi amiga. Y me hace muy feliz que confíe en mí.

**Naruto POV ends.**

**Hinata POV**

La semana pasada me divertí mucho al lado de Naruto. Él siempre está bromeando, y aunque algo malo pase, me sonríe. A veces dice cosas muy tontas, o deja que sus sentimientos lo manipulen, pero aún así, tiene un gran corazón. Naruto es honesto todo el tiempo, y confía ciegamente en sus amigos. Me dijo que había tenido una infancia muy linda, hasta que cumplió once años y su abuela, Tsunade falleció. Él la extraño muchísimo, llloró por semanas. Me dijo que había ido a un viaje de negocios, pero que el avión fue destruido por un rayo de cayó de cielo en una tormenta. Que mala suerte la que tuvo,me entristeció tanto oír su historia. Pero no se lo diré, no quiero que crea que le tengo lástima.

La profesora Anko nos asignó una obra corta para aprender el género del romance en la actuación, y también hay que entregar una parte escrita y otros asuntos. Eso de por sí ya me había alarmado, porque yo siempre ando en shock cuando nos toca hablar en público. Pero para mi suerte, Naruto quiso estar conmigo esta vez, y quizás eso me ayude a superar mi pánico escénico. Pero me pone nerviosa eso de hacer una obra "romántica" con _él. _Cómo desearía que Neji, mi primo estuviera conmigo ahora. Él me diría que hacer. Más aún así tengo a Naruto, y él me sostiene fuertemente en sus brazos, para no dejarme caer.

.

.  
I never open up to anyone  
So hard to hold back  
when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde eso, y ya hemos escrito los diálogos con Naruto; también los ensayamos, y hasta ahora todo ha salido de maravilla… sin contacto físico, sin tartamudeos, sin nada que me pueda paralizar. Nuestra historia trata sobre una joven a la que le partieron el corazón, y su mejor amigo al verla así, trata de ayudarla a mejorarse. Pero ella se enamora de él en el camino, y ahora está dispuesta a confesar su amor, lo que no sabe, es que él quería decirle lo mismo. Ya sé que suena muy trillado, pero es mejor así, porque de ese modo no se me olvidarán los diálogos, y Naruto podrá obtener una buena calificación… y creo que no solo Naruto, sino que también yo.

Hoy es el día de la actuación, y ya han pasado la mayoría de las parejas. Todos fuimos a alistar nuestros vestuarios para la obra, y ya casi todos nos hemos cambiado; pero como siempre, falta Naruto, y-y yo no sé que voy a hacer si no se apresura, porque y pronto será nuestro turno. Ya pasaron Shikamaru y Temari, Ino y Haku, Sakura y Sai, Gaara y Tayuya y otros que no sé sus nombres… los últimos han sido Gaara y Tayuya, con una especie de "romance gótico" o algo así dijeron en su explicación. En este momento están diciendo las partes finales, ¡Y Naruto aún no está aquí! Pe- pero solo d-debo calmarme…. E-eso espero.

_-¿A quién esperas, preciosa?-_

_-Na -Naruto. Etto… ¡Qué bien que llegaste!- _

Y de pronto, como si el cielo hubiera escuchado mis peticiones, envió a mi ángel, Naruto, a salvarme de un ataque de pánico y humillación frente a esos que ni siquiera me habían notado hasta el día en que él decidió escogerme como compañera. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? Es algo que no sé, pero es mejor así, no quiero que sea algo que termine lastimándome, pues ya he sufrido ilusiones precipitadas anteriormente. Lo importante de ese momento era que justo cuando la obra anterior terminó y la pareja bajaba del escenario para decirle a la maestra el resto de cosas que debían de decir, justo en el momento en que nos tocaba subir al escenario, Naruto llegó detrás de mí, con una playera amarilla que se ajustaba a la perfección a su bien definido torso y musculosos brazos, y unos jeans claros que, curiosamente, lo hacían ver más alto aún. Él se veía tan hermoso…. Y me hizo sentirme tan poca cosa con mis medias azules y mi vestido blanco.

_-Ah, Hinata-_

_-¿Q-que?-_

_-te ves hermosa, como toda una actriz. No te asustes, hazlo como en nuestros ensayos. Y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, es una promesa. Y yo jamás rompo una.-_

Eso fue lo último que Naruto me dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y conducirme hasta el escenario donde llevaríamos a cabo nuestro diálogo. Donde yo enrojecí como nunca, luego de reaccionar y reparar en que él había dicho un alago… justo como el día en que nos conocimos. Y cuando subí y vi a veinticuatro personas expectantes por nuestro inicio, me paralicé. Al parecer él no lo notó, porque comenzó dando nuestra explicación del desarrollo de la obra, los personajes, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo y lo que aprendimos de este género en el teatro y literatura. Él continuó hablando mientras yo intentaba enfocarme en cosas positivas…. Pero creo que me desvié un poco de mi intención, y terminé pensando en algo que no sé hasta el día de hoy, si fue bueno o no recordar.

_Flashback_

_Era día martes, y salí de la escuela con Naruto. Esta vez no llegaría a casa a almorzar, ya que iría a casa de Naruto para que comenzáramos a investigar y planear todo para la obra. Al llegar, solo hallamos a su prima, Karin, y a su padre, Minato. Ellos fueron muy amables conmigo, y almorzamos todos juntos. Subí con Naruto a su habitación, y me dio su computadora para que buscara sobre el género de esta obra. Él, mientras tanto, hizo bosquejos de los diálogos, y así pasamos por media hora. _

_Luego de esa media hora, escuché unos gritos sumamente estruendosos, que me hicieron saltar de mi asiento…. casualmente fui a parar en los brazos de Naruto. Él me abrazó de vuelta, retiró unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro, y me dijo que solo era su madre, y que le disculpara, pero solía ser muy escandalosa. Eso me hizo sentirme tan torpe… hice un gran alboroto, solo por su madre. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que yo seguía abrazándolo, cuando su madre entró a la recamara y nos vio así. Pero que mente la de esa señora. de seguro me detestará por el resto de su vida, y se notó con los gestos que hacía. Naruto también se puso nervioso al ver el rostro que su madre puso al vernos… y nunca más fui a la casa de Naruto. _

_Fin flashback._

Y como dije antes, no estoy segura de que eso me ayudara a calmarme antes de iniciar nuestra obra. Naruto acaba de terminar de hablar frente a todos, y la música de fondo suena. Ahora comienzo a caminar lentamente mientras finjo estar deprimida, llorando; y Naruto se tropezará conmigo, haciéndonos caer. Irónicamente, eso sí ayudará a que me calme aunque sea por instantes, ya que eso me recuerda al inicio de nuestra amistad.

Empezamos a decir nuestros diálogos, la música se torna alegre, luego triste y finalmente se combina el dolor con la ironía…. Esta obra es realmente melancólica, pero supongo que así debe ser algo romántico. Durante este lapso de tiempo, cabe recalcar que todo es ficción, Naruto se hizo mi gran amigo, y yo le tuve la confianza suficiente como para hablarle de cómo, poco a poco, alguien más partía mi corazón. Pero ahora estamos casi en el final del diálogo, y debo de comenzar a recitar las líneas de mi hermosa e inspiradora confesión a ese tipo que no me corresponderá, según mis opiniones. P-pero… en este momento de la obra, ya he comenzado a flaquear: mis rodillas tiemblan, mi rostro enrojece y comienzo a tartamudear. A-ay no, Naruto… en verdad… lo siento. Perdóname por no poder hacer ni siquiera bien esto, aunque fuese para ti.

Toda la clase nos ve como aquel depredador que espera a devorar a su presa… y me siento como un diminuto ratón delante de un jaguar. Siento de pronto a la señorita Anko frunciendo el ceño, pero aun hay esperanza de salvarlo, pues todos nos ven curiosos. Naruto también se ha puesto nervioso… y ahora veo todo en cámara lenta…¡ Na- Naruto se está acercando a m-mí! Y y-yo no he p-podido reaccionar para moverme. Sus ojos me dicen que me calme, pero su cuerpo me dice que es hora de correr. Y-y…. E-esto de v-verdad n-no me l-lo esperaba… Naruto…. Él acaba de… él

_¡Él me besó! _

No puedo creerlo. Acaba de continuar la obra y le dio un pequeño giro. Giro en que no he podido reparar, pues estuve demasiado ocupada tratando de reaccionar con lo que me ha hecho. Y ahora puedo recordar a la perfección, de cómo llegué a enamorarme de él en una sola noche. Todo eso que comenzó con su suave, tierno y primer beso; también el mío. Que estúpido suena eso considerando que Naruto es muy codiciado entre las chicas, al menos del salón y equipo de porristas. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Él punto es que él ha tomado esto del beso como un escape para no reprobar el proyecto, cuando a mi me da mil vueltas el corazón, recordando cómo me enamoré de Naruto.

.

.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
**_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss_** goodnight

.

.

Ya pasó un fin de semana justo para empezar otro nuevo ciclo, en el que hubo que afrontar las consecuencias de esa pequeña actuación. Algunas me ven con recelo, y otros me molestan demasiado. Naruto me ha defendido alguna que otra vez, pero no siempre está conmigo para ello. Además, a él también lo han fastidiado un poco… quizás más que eso. Y la señorita Anko nos entregó nuestras calificaciones en el periodo que está ubicado antes de receso, lo cual me ha dado la oportunidad de correr lejos de Naruto unos minutos, antes de que venga a buscarme. Me he escondido en el lugar menos indicado, porque él sabe que me gusta venir aquí. A la terraza del edificio de cafetería.

Y tres, dos uno… cero. Naruto entró corriendo, con una hoja en mano. Viene sonriente, y no tengo idea del por qué. Yo, en cambio, no estoy muy alegre: Naruto tomó como un simple juego nuestro beso; y ni siquiera pudimos obtener una A. en cambio tenemos una B, y él no deja de perseguirme desde el final de la obra.

_-¡Oye, Hinata! ¿Ya viste nuestra nota? ¡Tenemos una B! ¡Qué bien!-_

Ahí está frente a mí nuevamente; y no es un acosador que me fastidie, porque ni siquiera sabe que se ha portado como tal. Y mi respuesta no ha sido pronunciada, mi mente ha divagado y le dejé hablando solo. De nuevo. Al parecer no le gustó eso, porque se agachó a la altura de mi asiento, tomó mi rostro delicadamente entre sus cálidas manos, y lo alzó para forzarme a verlo.

_-Hinata, dime la verdad- _Ahora se ve más serio _- ¿Te molestó el beso? Porque ya te he dicho que solo fue para no reprobar.-_

_-¡No! D-digo, y-ya me había acostumbrado a ellos… ¡di-digo! Etto… e-es solo que….-_ Y en eso, hallé una respuesta coherente, literalmente, frente a mis ojos. ¡La hoja que llevaba escrita nuestra calificación! Eso serviría para excusarme.

_-es solo que y-yo no sirvo Naruto… ni siquiera para darte una A como calificación. Soy m-muy torpe.-_ Y es cierto, pues en parte me he enfadado conmigo misma por esto.

_-¿Pero de que estás hablando? Hinata,- _de nuevo me obligó a verlo, ya que había bajado mi mirada, como siempre_. – Esa es la mejor nota que he obtenido en teatro. Y me ha hecho muy feliz, no solo eso, sino también tu esfuerzo por ayudarme a pesar de que tenías miedo.-_

_-¿M-miedo?-_

_-Sí, no creas que no lo noté. Y sé que soy distraído, pero podía sentir a la perfección tus nervios… tu miedo a equivocarte. Continué tratando de parecer calmado, pero ver a mi amiga así realmente me hacía querer correr. Y nos equivocamos, pero no fue nada grave… todos tienen derecho a caer. Gracias Hina, enserio, eres una amiga maravillosa.-_

-_Na- ¡Naruto!-_

En ese momento no pude sonreír más. Era la primera vez que alguien me perdonaba mis errores. Era la primera vez también, en que tomaba la iniciativa de abrazar a un chico por mí cuenta. Así es, lo abracé muy fuerte, y él me abrazó también. La única diferencia es que mi abrazo estaba lleno de amor, y el de él… de amistad. ¿Por qué Naruto no me ve del mismo modo? Yo haría todo lo posible por ser su nuevo vicio… y robar su atención. Pero supongo que así es la vida. Pero sé que tarde o temprano, me amará.

.

I know that if we give this a little time  
it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right

.

* * *

Lo siento! no hallaba canción, y prometí un Songfic. asi que eso será. gracias por sus reviews, y _**bienvenidos sean los nuevos!**_ :D me costó mucho este, quizás debería dejar de hacerlos desde un POV, porque se me complica. pero ya veré con lo siguiente.

y no se preocupen, si habrá mas sorpresas... _**algo que jamás imaginarán**_. ¡pero aun falta ´ttebane!solo un poco...

Nos leemos otro día!


	5. Contigo, Para luego ser Abandonada

**CAPITULO 5: **

**Nombre: Contigo, para luego ser abandonada**

**Agradecimientos: a mi Fan #1 XD, AlisseshTaisho **

**Canción: Almost Lover (A Fine Frenzy)**

**NOTA IMPORTATE: verán… la vez pasada les dije que se me dificultaba escribirlo desde un POV, así que decidí narrar cierta parte yo misma. :D hahahaha… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tres, dos, uno….

Cero.

El daño ya era irreparable a estas alturas, más aún sabiendo con quien había tropezado. Cierto rubio había chocado con Sakura Haruno; quien casualmente llevaba una bebida en su mano. Bebida que se derramó sobre su bella blusa de encaje rosado pálido, dejando una enorme mancha esparcida por su vestimenta recién comprada. ¿Y con quién iba a desquitarse? Pues sí, con Naruto Uzumaki, ese mismo que derramó la bebida sobre ella, y todo por ir corriendo tan alborotado como siempre.

-¡Naruto! ¡Mira nada más lo que hiciste!-

- Lo siento Sakura, es solo que… bueno… yo iba tarde a…-

-¡No me interesa a donde fueras, imbécil! Esta era mi blusa nueva, y tú, siempre tan idiota, la arruinaste. ¡Siempre arruinas todo! ¿¡Por qué eres tan retrasado!? A veces creo que jamás vas a cambiar…. Siempre el mismo inmaduro, torpe y desquiciado.-

-Pero Sakura, ya te dije que lo siento.-

-Lárgate. Deja de fastidiar.-

Vaya mal humor el que traía esa chica. Eso volvía loco a Naruto… ella siempre andaba por ahí y por allá, insultándolo como si fuera cualquier basura; sin darse cuenta de que él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. ¿Por qué no podía amarlo como él la amaba a ella? ¿Era tanto pedir? Pero por supuesto que no. Porque él siempre le demostró grandemente todos sus sentimientos, de una forma tierna y seductora a la vez, con los más mínimos pero lindos detalles… y ella solo pensaba en alguien más.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Hoy estamos libres de clases y tareas, porque es domingo. He decidido venir a este parque a disfrutar de la vista, pues tiene muchas flores coloridas, que atraen a diversas clases de mariposas. Es simplemente bello: con sus aves, insectos, mascotas y familias… me recuerda tanto la infancia tan feliz que compartí con mis amigos, Kiba y Shino, y también junto a mi madre. Pero eso ya pasó, no me agradaría conversar con alguien de esto. Solo dolería más.

Mi parte favorita de este parque es la bella fuente que tiene en el centro. Esta es muy grande, de color blanco y una increíble iluminación al anochecer. He estado aquí desde hace una hora, viendo el entorno y dibujando en mi cuaderno. Lo que dibujo es el rostro de Naruto, con su típica sonrisa vivificadora. Pero de pronto y de la nada ha ocurrido algo que mis sentidos aún no pueden creer. E-es Naruto… como si se hubiera materializado m-mi retrato. So-solo que sin su risa. Es más… creo que esas son lágrimas. Pero no sé porqué. Y no me gusta para nada verlo así…. Porque yo… yo siempre, desde que lo conocí, le he visto feliz; jamás llorando, y escasas veces así de iracundo. Y aún así lo único que veo es su dulce tristeza… me refiero a que refleja esa dulzura conmigo al igual que siempre.

Hinata POV ends

.

.

.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind,_

_Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes,_

_Clever trick_

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Cuando me dijo que me largara, decidí correr sin más, a donde fuese que mis pies quisieran llevarme, porque mi mente y mi corazón estaban desconcentrados; vagando en las palabras duras y frías de Sakura, que pareciera demuestran odio propio.

_Sakura._ Ah, esa chica que se ha robado mis noches de sueño, me ha hecho escribir canciones, poemas, tarjetas, dedicatorias… me ha puesto a dibujar su angelical rostro a cada instante, y todo eso sin siquiera pedirlo. Me he gastado horas pensando en ella, en el día en que finalmente logrará ser mi novia, y dejará atrás todas esas tonterías de sus fantasías con Sasuke. Pero hay días como estos en los que en verdad deseo tener amigos que no se burlen de mí al comentarles de mis sentimientos. Días en los que necesito consuelo, porque mi corazón ha sido lastimado de nuevo, y ya no soporta más. Tiempos en que necesito amigos como… _ella_. ¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no pensé antes en correr a ella!? ¡De veras que sí! Porque ella…. _Ella_ es perfecta. Jamás se ha burlado de mí, intenta siempre ayudarme y me escucha como nadie nunca lo ha hecho. _Hinata,_ la única que de verdad ha demostrado ser una buena _amiga_. Y que curiosamente se había topado en mi camino… bueno, el camino que mis pies escogieron.

_-¡Na- Naruto!-_

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su voz suave y dulce diciendo mi nombre. Sin duda alguna ya había notado mis lágrimas de rabia, porque ella solo grita cuando está muy preocupada. Se acercó corriendo hacia mí; salió de su asiento frente a esa colosal fuente blanca, poniéndose de pie en sus zapatillas blancas, que combinaban a la perfección con la belleza que irradiaba particularmente en este día. Su piel, siempre tan blanca y fina, tan suave… que solo yo he podido acariciar en sobremanera. Ese cabello tan sedoso que tiene, lo traía suelto, adornado con un sombrero blanco muy lindo, también. Sus curiosos ojos perla, que habían llegado a brillar incluso más que la luna en ese día. Y su definida figura, esbelta y elegante, portaba un lindo vestido lila, simple, tal y como ella es. Pero eso no fue lo que la hizo ver tan radiante en ese día, sino más bien lo logró su pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. Esa que sé estaría ahí en segundos, para abrazarme y consolarme… como la buena amiga que es.

_-Naruto, ¿Po-por qué lloras?-_ Su rostro se veía tan afligido en ese momento…

_-Hinata…yo… ya no puedo más. He pasado dos años de mi vida enamorado de Sakura, pero ella no siente lo mismo por mí…. – _En este instante su rostro se ha tornado serio._- Y no es que eso sea lo que me moleste, es solo que ella nunca deja de buscar la forma de herirme. Sakura está siempre, todo el tiempo, reprochándome cuan molesto soy para ella… es como si me viera con odio, cuando yo… ¡Cuando yo la veo con amor! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?!-_

Y luego, en ese día soleado que yo veía cual tarde nublada de frío invierno, incluso siendo tan imperceptible a lo que los demás dicen o hacen, me di cuenta que al oírme, mi pequeña Hinata se había puesto de cierta forma melancólica. Pero no veía la razón, no _aún._

_-C-claro que lo comprendo… Naruto_.- He ahí el porqué de su tristeza. _–Y-yo también… también he sufrido con eso. Pero no debes preocuparte…. S-si tú de verdad amas a alguien, sabes que tarde o temprano su amor será recíproco… A-aunque sea difícil de creer. Y-yo estaré ahí p-para… apoyarte. Porque soy tu amiga… ¿E-es así, no?- _

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Y Sabes algo, Hinata? Me alegra mucho haberte conocido. Aunque no fuera de la forma adecuada.-_ en ese momento no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, incluso cuando estaba un poco triste.

Hinata sonrío apenada ante el comentario, escondió sus ojos tras su flequillo y se sonrojó, como lo hace siempre. Hinata, como ya lo dije, es mi mejor amiga. Y nunca me cansaré de decirlo.

Luego de eso nos percatamos de que eran las doce de la tarde. Yo no había desayunado ese día, por lo que decidí invitar a Hinata a desayunar; descubriendo de esa manera que ella tampoco había ingerido alimento.

En el camino hubo un silencio cómodo, hasta que lo interrumpió el ruidoso y hambriento estómago de cierta peli azul, rugiendo como jamás había escuchado un estómago femenino. Pero en fin, ese día llegamos a su restaurante favorito, y ambos desayunamos waffles con jarabe de maple. Recuerdo haber reído mucho con ella luego de que le unté mantequilla en la nariz, y ella torció los ojos para poder verla bien. Me obligó a quitársela, así que mordí la tersa piel que cubría esa área, luego le hice cosquillas y ella rió hasta que sus ojos lagrimearon. Sé que Hina iba a consolarme ese día; y así lo hizo: me dio el privilegio de poder divertirme a su lado, lo cual es más que suficiente para hacerme sonreír.

Luego de desayunar, aunque era algo tarde para eso, decidimos ir a dar un paseo sin rumbo. Ella comenzó a preguntarme cosas como mi color favorito y mi fecha de cumpleaños, y yo le pregunté lo mismo a ella. Hablamos y bromeamos; comimos helado, entramos a varios lugares a ver artículos, aprendí más de ella y conocí a Ino, su mejor amiga; que casualmente pasó en nuestro camino. No entiendo como esas dos se llevan bien, si son polos opuestos.

Pasamos todo el día, juntos, hasta que llegó el anochecer. No nos percatamos, nuevamente de un hecho tan esencial como el tiempo, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, no nos importó mucho tampoco, porque no es como si alguien nos hubiese esperado en casa. Mis padres se habían ido de viaje por una semana, y el padre de ella les prestaba más atención a su hermana y a su primo, quien por una razón desconocida vivía en casa de ellos…. Por eso decidimos regresar a donde nos encontramos: La enorme fuente blanca del parque.

Hinata lucía como una pequeña niña esperando a que alguien baje por la chimenea en navidad, estaba pasmada con las luces coloridas que desprendía la fuente. Las luces hacían que sintiéramos calidez en nuestro cuerpo, y decidimos sentarnos allí porque había un poco de frío. Ella comenzó a pensar, otra vez con esa mirada tan nostálgica, y yo en verdad no quería verla así, incluso aunque se viera dulce y angelical de esa manera tan triste. Comencé a tirarle gotas de agua, ella rió y correspondió el gesto. Terminamos después de un tiempo mojados, pero divertidos.

_-Naruto, no puedo permanecer así; creo que es mejor que vaya a casa a cambiarme de ropa.-_

_-Pero si sales así al clima frío, enfermarás.-_

Hina obedeció a lo que le dije, y permaneció sentada junto a mí en esa fuente. Mientras las luces de colores cambiantes danzaban armoniosamente en un espectáculo para nosotros, ella cayó dormida, y la recosté en mi regazo, para poder acariciarle el cabello. Debo admitir que estar así con ella es cómodo; porque jamás tuve una _amiga_ así, a la que pudiese tratar como hermana... o hasta incluso como una novia, pero sin el compromiso de que la amaré aunque me lastime.

Cuando nuestras ropas se secaron, decidí despertar a Hinata. Ella se puso roja como un tomate. _Irónicamente me recordó a mi madre, quien odiaba ese color_. La acompañé a su casa, y me dijo que no quería entrar a quedarse sola, ya que al parecer su familia había salido a quién sabe dónde. Vi el reloj en mi muñeca y le dije que podía quedarme un rato más, y ella de nuevo sonrió alegre… como niña en navidad. Me tomó de la mano para hacerme entrar a su casa, y me dirigió hasta su habitación. Ella dijo que quería mostrarme lo mejor que tenía en casa… y resultó ser…. ¡Una colección de libros! Vaya. Y yo que me divertía con los videojuegos y la televisión, jamás me ha gustado leer. Pero por mi mejor amiga, decidí leer su novela ligera más corta. Fue muy romántica, y con un final feliz. Hina dice que ama las cosas así, pero yo prefiero la comedia.

Le comenté eso y me dio otro libro, el cual me provocó severas carcajadas en algunos párrafos. Nos acomodamos a leer en su cama, y ella de nuevo, cayó dormida. ¿Pero qué rayos habrá estado haciendo la noche anterior? ¿Qué acaso no durmió? En fin, decidí cerrar el libro y utilizar mi teléfono celular para jugar un poco. Cuando este se quedó sin carga en la batería, ya era media noche.

Con cautela me acerqué a las otras habitaciones, pero estaban igual que cuando entramos: Con las puertas abiertas y las camas intactas. Me dirigí a la cocina, y encontré una nota en el refrigerador diciendo _"Nos fuimos de vacaciones a la playa por un par de días. Volvemos el miércoles. At: Neji" _¿¡PERO A QUIÉN RAYOS SE LE OCURRE IRSE SIN SU HIJA!? Y ni siquiera fue ese el desquiciado que dejó la nota, ¡Fue su primo! Y es más, apuesto a que no la llamará en estos días.

Lo mejor es distraerla. Y ya tengo la solución.

.

.

.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

.

.

.

Hinata está despertando, y su estómago ruge al igual que ayer por la mañana. Le he preparado el desayuno y lo puse en la mesa de al lado de su cama para tener las manos desocupadas un segundo y poder hablarle con facilidad.

-¡Buenos días, Hina-chan!

-Na-Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Padre!... ¿E-el no te ha dicho nada?-

-Cálmate, no es normal verte así de aturdida. Verás, tu padre no está. Él había dejado una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que se fueron por un par de días, así que me quedé a dormir en la sala y decidí prepararte el desayuno. Porque supongo que alguien siempre te lo prepara, ¿Cierto?-

De pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y subió su mirada para sonreírme. Sin que yo me diese cuenta ella me estaba abrazando fuertemente. Esa mañana ella me enseñó algo, y es que los pequeños detalles cambian la vida de las personas.

_-¡Gracias, Naruto-Kun! Nadie me había hecho el desayuno en años, desde la muerte de mi madre. Siempre fui yo la que cocinó para los demás en esta casa… Gracias, gracias, gracias.-_

_Eso me puso tan triste, me partió el alma ver como la trata su familia y ella sigue siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ah, qué buena decisión el haberme quedado._

_-¡N-naruto! Es tarde para ir a la escuela y yo….-_

_-Tranquila. Ya lo sé. Pero no creo que sea malo faltar un día a estudiar, porque si vas todos los días, tu cabeza explotará de tanta información. Mejor divirtámonos hoy, ¿te parece?-_

_-Etto… yo… -_

_-Si lo haces, te compraré un libro. Uno enorme y con la historia más romántica que encontremos.-_

Y supe que lo había logrado cuando me vio con sus ojos iluminados.

**_-Si.-_**

La operación "Ayudar a la Hyuga" había comenzado.

**_NARUTO´S POV ENDS_**

**_._**

**_._**

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever  
forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

¡Por Dios! Creo que voy a enloquecer con Naruto tan cerca a todas horas…. Y lo peor, o mejor, es que cada día es más atento y halagador. Esto me confunde tanto. Y me aturdió más aun haber amanecido viendo su rostro sonriente, aunque creo que podría hacerlo cada día. Hoy no estuvo mi padre, y tampoco estará en un par de días más. Ya es más de más de medio día, y me alegró en verdad haber faltado a clases una vez en la vida.

Cuando acabé el desayuno que cierto rubio me había preparado, entré al baño a ducharme, peinarme y vestirme. Busqué lo más lindo de mi armario, y encontré una pequeña falda azul y una blusa de un nítido tono lila. Al salir le dije a Naruto que ya podíamos hacer lo que él quisiera, Y en cuanto me vio bajar por las gradas, gritó algo así como un "Que bien Dattebayo", pero no le entendí muy bien. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a su casa, me enseñó a jugar un videojuego llamado _Ninja Storm_, y en cuanto le entendí, entró a ducharse y arreglarse. Esos, debo admitir, fueron los diez minutos de videojuego mas entretenidos de mi vida. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana, y yo ya me sentía alegre y divertida.

Luego de salir de su casa, fuimos a entregarle un sobre con indicaciones a su prima Karin, para que supiera lo que debía hacer mientras la mamá de Naruto no estaba trabajando en la guardería. (Así es, ella siempre amó los niños, y por eso trabajaba allí)

Mientras Karin discutía no se qué asuntos con Naruto, yo me acerqué a los niños, y en cuestión de minutos, ya me había ganado su confianza. Me dio algo de pena el hecho de que Naruto me viese llena de trenzas, collares hechos a mano, y rodeada de cientos de juguetes; pero me derritió ver esa sonrisa que yo aseguraría fue de ternura. Pero fue por los niños, no para mí.

En fin, ese día fue muy largo: comimos ramen, me reí de las bromas de Naruto, jugamos con los niños y caminamos sin rumbo; jugamos videojuegos, me compró el libro prometido y finalmente llegué a mi hogar.

_Hogar._ Me pregunto si esa palabra cabrá en mi vocabulario. Quizás sí, pero solo cuando Naruto está a mi lado. ¡ y vaya que ha demostrado estar a mi lado! Y también sobre, en frente y debajo de mí…. ¡Ah! Pero qué momento tan pervertido; me prometí ya no pensar en eso. En fin, ese fue un día fabuloso; aunque claro, todo en esta vida tiene que acabar, y lo único que nunca acaba es el final.

Y el final de mi fantasía había llegado a su fin a la mañana siguiente en cuando vi al mismísimo que la había comenzado esperándome en nuestro salón. Él se hallaba hablando con otros tipos, sentado en mí pupitre. De pronto me señalaron, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, y en un gesto fraternal me tomó por los hombros para dirigirme hacia los otros.

_-¡Hinata! Qué bien que llegaste. Verás, me di cuenta que no tienes muchos…. Amigos; así que decidí presentarte a los mismos.- _En ese momento sentí el calor en mi rostro, y por cómo se sintió, diría que fue un ENORME sonrojo.

_-Na-naruto…-_

Y allí me interrumpieron ellos.

_-Shino Aburame. Encantado –_

_-Shikamaru Nara. Por lo que veo, Hinata, eres amiga de Naruto. No te comportes igual que él, eso sería problemático. Es un consejo.-_

_-Oh, no… N-no creo que m-me alcance la e-energía para ser así de… Etto… hi-hiperactiva.-_

_-Si, ella tiene razón…. No le alcanzaría para ser como yo…. ¡Oye!-_ No pude evitar reírme. Naruto siempre ha sido tan inocente. En todo sentido. Esa es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de él.

Y por su risa, sus resplandecientes y chispeantes ojos, sus perlados y perfectos dientes, su esbelta forma y musculatura, sus rubios cabellos, su actitud optimista, su ciega confianza e hiperactividad… y porque siempre he sabido que hay un misterio tras todo ese hombre; uno que toda mi vida he anhelado descifrar. Porque el refleja felicidad, pero se ve a la perfección que le ha costado ganarla. Podría seguir con esto, pero intento concentrarme ahora en cómo fue que llegué a parar en esta situación.

Naruto pasó el resto del tiempo conmigo, y claro, Shino y Shikamaru también. Shikamaru dijo que le agradé por tocar temas intelectuales y perseguir los intereses que me rodean en esta vida, y mencionó algo sobre vernos más seguido junto con Shino. Esa idea no me disgustó en absoluto. Sentí que con ellos también podía dejar de ser la tímida Hinata que todos conocen. Esa tarde Naruto ya no me habló más. Solo me acompañó a casa, y al despedirse me mostró su alegría de saber que ahora ya tendría más amigos para conversar…

A eso no le entendí en lo absoluto, hasta el día siguiente, cuando alguien más se le agregó al alumnado. Claro, yo había sido la estúpida. Naruto solo necesitaba consuelo por lo de Sakura, y como no estaba su "mejor amigo" Sasuke, yo tenía que ser su consuelo. Y como no estaba su "mejor amigo" Sasuke, Hinata Hyuga tuvo que ser la que lo entretuviera para que este no se aburriese. ¿Cómo no pude verlo? Todo estaba más que claro. Porque, ¿Qué razón tendría Naruto, el famoso chico apuesto y atlético, para juntarse con la rechazada, nerd y antisocial Hinata? Ni una más que para no extrañar a Sasuke. ¡Cuán estúpida me siento ahora! Pero ni modo. Ya pasó hace más de una semana, ya no debería seguir deprimida por eso.

Ahora me concentraré en conocer más a Shino y a Shikamaru, pues algo me dice que serán grandiosos amigos.

**Hinata´s POV ends**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do.

**Naruto POV**

Me siento mal.

¿Que acaso estoy destinado a hacerle daño a Hina? ¿Y por qué eso me hace tanto mal? Hace una semana la abandoné luego de tan lindas imágenes que me regaló para recordar. Y ayer por la tarde me topé con ella, mientras caminaba junta a Sasuke a la cafetería. Ella estaba llevando su bandeja a la mesa donde estaban Shikamaru y Shino; pero en cuanto nos topamos, lo primero que busqué fue su mirada, la cual me sonreía con un deje de tristeza, como tratando de decir "Me decepcionaste, Naruto"; como si ella hubiese visto intenciones en mis planes que ni siquiera yo vi. Pero la verdad es que todo tuvo doble sentido. Fue para beneficiarla a ella, pero a la vez, a mí. _Lo siento Hina. _

Lo mejor es que te deje pasar a tu mesa, y hacer como si nada pasó. Ya que la tensión entre nuestras miradas se nos hace notoria, y que tu corazón pide a gritos no verme ni en pintura. Lo siento, de veras. No es mi intención dañarte, eres mi **_mejor amiga. Por eso mejor dejaré las cosas así unas semanas, para no hacerte lo mismo, de nuevo. _**

**_Adiós, Hinata._**

.

.

* * *

Y QUE TAL? LES GUSTÓ? QUIEREN MÁS? ESPERO QUE SÍ! Y AHORA ES SOLO EL COMIENZO, NO SABEN LO QUE NOS ESPERARÁ! WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJ XD

Solo diré que van a sufrir, llorar y otro montón de cosas mas! (ELLOS, no ustedes)

Bien, gracias a todos por sus reviews, creo que ya los contesté todos por PM, y sino, lo siento mucho!


	6. El Chico Zorro y su diosa del Baile

**Capitulo No: 6**

**Nombre del capítulo: ****_El chico Zorro y su diosa del baile_**

**Dedicatorias a**: HiNaThItHa.16241

**Agradecimientos a:** Naylar por tu ayuda con la canción!

**Advertencias:** ninguna por el momento.

**Notas:** HOLA! Que tal están? Muy bien, aquí les va lo siguiente, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Canción:** World's end dancehall _(Miku & Luka)_

* * *

.

.

.

_**En el límite de todo chiste**_

_**Al otro lado de un escalón**_

_**De seguro no hay nada bueno pero**_

_**¿Me dejas tomar tu mano?**_

.

**Un mes. **

Treinta días.

Dos millones quinientos noventa y dos mil segundos. Segundos de su vida en los que Naruto pudo haber convivido con la chica que aseguraba era su mejor amiga: Hinata Hyuga. Pero en su lugar, dejó que el regreso de Sasuke a su salón de clases lo alejase de la única en esta vida que lo podía consolar. O al menos en esos tiempos de su vida, donde sus padres ya no se entrometían en sus asuntos, y sus amigos no querían escuchar estupideces, como ellos solían llamarlas.

Y para colmo, su lindo _amiguito_, el azabache, por primera vez en su vida se volvía el hombre más romántico del mundo con la chica que Naruto tanto amaba. Sí, todo el mundo sabía que Sasuke Uchiha ahora era el casi-novio de Sakura Haruno. Y que día con día la visitaba; llevándole rosas de vez en cuando, o enviando uno que otro mensaje de texto a la peli rosa. Más aún así, él siempre mantenía su frialdad ante los demás; salvo cuando echaba en cara todo esto a Naruto, sabiendo a la perfección que éste se iba a enfadar.

¿Y cómo rayos es que Sasuke había logrado eso? Si Haruno Sakura siempre había sido marcada como la inalcanzable. Y vaya que le quedaba ese sobrenombre, pero había una excepción. Su corazón le pertenecía a Sasuke. La razón de tanta ira contenida por Naruto en estos momentos….

* * *

Uno…. Tres… diez.

Naruto iba a volverse una bestia. No por nada lo llamaban el chico zorro cada vez que se molestaba: se ponía de malos ánimos, y si te atravesabas con una grosería, recibirías una gran golpiza de su parte.

Él contó mentalmente, mientras a su vez respiraba. Recién había comentado a Kiba sobre su decepción amorosa con Sakura, y éste solo se burló.

_-Naruto, no sigas soñando, ¿Quieres?-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Y otra característica del Uzumaki, era que ciertamente parecía un ignorante.

_-¡Deja de ser estúpido! Sakura jamás va a quererte, ella está con Sasuke ahora, y desde niña lo ha amado.-_

_-¡Pero aún así puedo intentar conquistarla!-_

_-¡Claro que no, Naruto! Eso es imposible para ti. Ella ya le dio su alma entera a Sasuke, y te apuesto a que también el espacio entre sus piernas.-_

_-C-claro que…-_ Y no pudo concluir su oración.

_-¡Ya basta, tarado! Ya nos cansaste a todos con eso de la rosadita. ¡Sólo date cuenta! Tienes cientos de chicas a tu alrededor y te fijas en la más inalcanzable para ti. –_

_-Me temo que Kiba tiene razón esta vez, Naruto. Eres estúpido, y lo seguirás siendo hasta el día en que te decidas por alguien más. –_

Shikamaru intervino esa vez. Y de hecho, de no ser por él, no habría sucedido todo el escándalo en los vestidores de los chicos; lugar donde se localizaban deshaciéndose de sus sucios uniformes luego de su práctica de futbol.

_-Shika tiene razón, eres un estúpido-_

_-tarado-_

_-El término correcto es idiota.-_

así comenzó todo el balbuceo entre los chicos, hasta que, derrotado por la humillación, el rubio los acalló a todos de una manera poco convencional. Le dio un buen golpe a Shikamaru: fuerte, en el medio de sus ojos. Y una vez comenzada la pelea, no se detuvo hasta que llegó el entrenador. Solo se escuchaban gritos; y todos estaban rodeando al moreno y al rubio. Desde la distancia, apenas se alcanzaba a ver un par apoyando a Naruto, y otros a Shikamaru, mientras salían, de la rueda, diversas patadas y puños que no se distinguía de quién eran. ¡Incluso el polvo se levantó en esa ocasión! El escándalo fue tanto, que el entrenador, quien se hallaba anteriormente a unos metros del vestidor, pudo distinguirlo.

_-¡Naruto!-_ De pronto se escuchó el silbido de aquel hombre de cejas gruesas, para unos llamado Gai, y por otros nominado entrenador. – _Me decepciona ver como uno de mis jugadores estrellas comienza una pelea como tal. ¡Oficialmente quedas castigado, hasta el final de la temporada!-_

_-¡Eso no es justo! Yo no…-_

_-¡Ya he dicho mi decisión, y no la voy a borrar!-_

* * *

_-¿Q-quién te hizo esto, Shikamaru?-_

_-Fue tu amigo Naruto. Pero ya ha pasado. Hinata, se cuanto has querido terminar de leer ese libro que compraste, y ahora en tu tiempo libre puedes hacerlo. No es necesario que cuides de mí.-_

_-C-claro que sí. T-tu eres mi a-amigo después d-de todo. Sería incorrecto no hacerlo.-_

_-Pero fue mi culpa. Yo debí haber guardado mi opinión, en vez de lanzarla como un insulto a Naruto. Es solo que no pude evitar hacerlo al ver que él hablaba maravillas de Sakura cuando tiene tras de sí a una excelente mujer como tú. Como buen estratega debí pensar en eso.-_

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir el color en sus mejillas. Era lo típico de ella; ocurría tanto con extraños como con amigos. Y Shikamaru era un gran amigo para ella, el mejor, se podría decir. Es cierto que solo se conocían desde un mes atrás, pero él se había ganado la confianza de la chica tan rápido, que de pronto y de la nada, ella comenzó a contarle todo sobre su vida al moreno. Y entre todo eso que le hablaba, también decidió comentar su gran amor por Naruto. Aunque claro, omitió la forma en que se conocieron. Eso la habría hecho morir de pena allí mismo.

_-Gracias.-_

_-Me alegra ver que ya no tartamudeas tanto. Quiere decir que sí confías en mí.-_

Eso le dejó mucho por pensar. Porque si era cierto, entonces no confiaba en Naruto. ¿Y cómo podría haberse acostado con él, si ese era el caso? ¿Habrá sido realmente que no confiaba, o que estaba demasiado enamorada como para mantener su cabeza y su lengua en orden? De seguro sí era lo segundo. _Eso esperaba y añoraba creer. _

En eso meditaba hasta que algo la despertó de sus imaginaciones. Es como si se hubiese materializado lo que pensaba, extrañamente. Naruto acababa de posarse frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, viendo como Hinata terminaba de cubrir con una bandita la herida que él mismo había hecho entre los ojos a Shikamaru. De veras se veía ridículo con esa cosa blanca entre los ojos. Pero guardó su opinión, no quería que le quitasen algo más por culpa de ese imbécil.

_-Hola Hina.-_ Habló, ignorando al chico situado frente a ella.

_-Ah, Etto, Hola Naruto_.- Ella no podía verlo, por más que deseara. Hacía ya tres semanas desde que Sasuke llegó y él dejó de acercársele, y eso realmente la hirió.

_-Sé que no quieres verme, pero, ¿podemos hablar?-_

_-N-no lo sé…-_

_-Por favor, Hinata.-_

_-B-bien.-_

Y sin más, tomó la mano de la chica para guiarla a otro sitio, tal y como lo hacía antes de dejar de hablarle. Él pidió disculpas por haber hecho lo que hizo, y confesó que, hasta días después de que Sasuke vino a separarlos, él se dio cuenta de que la había "utilizado". Pero esa no había sido su razón de estar con ella esas semanas. Le dijo también que no le había hablado durante esas tres semanas porque no quería enfadarla más, y que ahora que ya no estaría en el equipo por un largo tiempo; si ella lo perdonaba, podrían pasar más tiempos juntos….

_-Etto… B-bien, Naruto, te p-perdono.-_

_-Genial, Dattebayo! –_ Vaya, sí que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar esa palabrita.

_-¿Y a qué vienes, Naruto?-_ De nuevo, Shikamaru ponía en riesgo su rostro. En esos momentos era delicada esa cuestión de hablar con el rubio, puesto que este aún estaba resentido.

-_No es algo que deba interesarte, Shika.-_

_-Claro que sí, no quiero que dañes a Hinata como la vez anterior. Y si vienes a disculparte para divertirte mientras no estás en el equipo, olvídate de sus disculpas.- ¡Bingo! _no por nada decían que ese chico era un genio.

_-Pues de hecho- _lo miró con sorna y orgullo_ –ya lo ha hecho.-_

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡Hinata! No perdones así de fácil a este imbécil. Piénsalo bien, no dejes que tus emociones se dejen llevar.-_

_-Shi-shi- Shikamaru…- l_a mujer le dirigió una mirada realmente enfadada, acompañada de sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. Para su suerte, el rubio no se percató de nada en las palabras del susodicho. _–Yo no puedo guardar rencor a nadie, y lo sabes. Además, se-será bueno tener a Naruto con n-nosotros, y ahora que n-no está en el equipo, podemos buscar otro pa-pasatiempo.-_

_-¿Eh? ¡Eso es genial Hinata! Eres todo un genio. Pero, ¿Por dónde empezar?-_

Esa era una buena pregunta. Ya que Naruto no era amigo de muchas cosas, como leer, escribir, pintar, la papiroflexia, el ajedrez, hockey, natación… y todo eso lo habían descubierto con intentos. Durante un mes fueron aquí y allá, intentando encontrar lo que tanto deseaban. Pero nada. La respuesta no aparecía aún. Hasta que un día, finalmente, la hallaron. Naruto había ido de visita a la casa de Hinata, y optaron por ver televisión. Y cuando la encendieron, encontraron un programa de baile. Hinata se emocionó tanto, que le dijo a Naruto que sería divertido tomar lecciones de eso. Él no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio, pero, si algo adoraba eran los nuevos retos.

Juntos, se dirigieron a una academia de danza localizada a unas cuadras del hogar de Hinata. Shikamaru y Shino se habían abstenido de practicar esta disciplina, creyendo que eso les restaba masculinidad. Pero Naruto, en cambio, no tenía nada que perder esta vez. Además, si Hina era así de torpe para hablar, seguramente con la danza, no sería mayor la diferencia….

Y ella, por mas fe que tuviese en Naruto, creyó exactamente lo mismo de él.

* * *

_-¡Vaya Hinata!- _

Realmente lo había dejado boquiabierto. Esa mujer reflejaba una flexibilidad y habilidad impresionante cuando de bailar se trataba. En solo dos semanas pudo dominar lo básico de la salsa, y honestamente, lucía muy sensual cuando ejecutaba esos pasos.

-_t-tú tampoco lo haces mal.- _y es que esa era la verdad. Juntos, ellos hacían una gran pareja de baile, a pesar de no ser expertos.

Aunque claro, para llegar a donde estaban, pasaron por dos semanas de arduo, muy arduo trabajo. Sudaron, gimotearon y se cansaron hasta ya no poder más. Utilizaron horas de sus días para prácticas, y Hinata tuvo que aprender a moverse con zapatos de taco. Difícil. Pero la recompensa sería muy buena. Su profesor de baile, el reconocido señor Kakashi, había visto en ellos cierto potencial, y para alentarlos, les prometió una presentación sobre el escenario solamente para ellos, si en dos semanas lograban dominar lo esencial. Claro, a la peli azul no le agradó la idea, pero ver a Naruto tan ansioso y sonriente… ah, era innegable la petición. Aunque sus pies ya no aguantasen el dolor de doblarse tanto al tropezar.

**Un terrible tropiezo en el baile**

**Sí, sigo bailando sobre el altar**

**Nuestros ojos están deslumbrados**

**¡¿Cómo sería aquí contigo?!**

El humo, las cortinas abriéndose lateralmente, el piano comenzando a sonar… ¡Ella sentía que iba a desfallecer sobre ese mismo piso! Pero tenía que ser fuerte, para poder hacer feliz al chico recostado en su hombro. Era estresante todo ese ambiente, pues la hacía pensar que todos los ojos se fijarían en ella. Y aunque sabía que solo era el escenario de un restaurante en día viernes por la noche, eso la hacía enloquecer. Porque para ella no era solo eso, era _solo_ eso, notándose su sarcasmo. Y para colmo, Naruto la ponía más nerviosa cuando se recostaba sobre su hombro.

Habían pasado música lenta antes de que ellos pasaran, y Naruto, para variar, calló a roncar sobre lo primero que encontró: el hombro de Hinata. Ella simplemente no sabía que decir o pensar en estos momentos… momentos que no durarían mucho, puesto que justo ahora, acababa de comenzar a tocar su canción el último grupo anterior a ella, y si no estaba equivocada, no les tomaría más de cinco minutos.

* * *

**Una estridente voz me sigue**

**dando vueltas con la peor intención**

**Claro que no hay nada bueno**

**¡Así que ven a escupir con ganas!**

**Todo el significado se encuentra aquí entrelazado**

**Tu rostro diferente es el por qué se han largado**

**Siguen en busca**

**Siguen en busca**

**Pero nadie encuentra...  
Estas indignado y te avergonzaste**

**Quisiste sonreir y te agotaste**

**Tanto y aún así... ¡No deja de aburrir!**

**Ven baila, ven baila. Da un paso a la vez**

**Un, dos... en un lado del mundo**

**Siéntelo, siéntelo que nadie nunca sabrá**

**cuando podrá ser el final...**

**'Puff' y 'Hurrah' grita al desaparecer**

**Todo se va en cuestión de segundos**

**Gira, gira, gira y gira y sin parar dale**

**la vuelta al mundo.**

¡Ay no! Ya todo estaba comenzando y ella no quería pasar. Pero Naruto ya había despertado, ya habían calentado, Él le dio cientos de halagos sobre lo bella que se veía con ese vestido y… en fin, no era momento de distracciones como las de la última vez que subió a un escenario, no fuera a ser que el rubio la besase de nuevo; aún no se sentía a gusto recordando el momento.

Y así comenzó el ritmo suave. Naruto movía sus pies perfectamente coordinados con los de la mujer. Primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, un paso adelante y otro atrás, sucesivamente. Ella lo imitaba, pero movía más notoriamente sus caderas, en un vaivén relajado y fluido cual olas de mar. Próximo a eso, él le tomó la mano, y la hizo girar varias veces; ella se dejó caer, y él la atrapó. Ambos se vieron a los ojos en ese momento, y Naruto se pudo percatar de algo: Aquella mujer de extraños ojos no era solo su compañera, era más que eso, era _su _diosa del baile, y nadie nunca la podría reemplazar.

La música fue subiendo sus tiempos y ritmos gradualmente, Naruto retrocedía con pasos entrecruzados, y Hinata avanzaba hacia él. Luego hubo más giros y vueltas, él la elevó por los aires, y finalmente aterrizó. Lo hizo en el momento justo, el último toque musical. Dejando escuchar los aplausos, y revelando consigo a una agotada y ruborizada Hinata.

Quizás, esa noche, ella solo era una principiante y no dieron mucha impresión. Y tal vez, ella era demasiado tímida para esa clase de danza, sin mencionar que utilizó un vestido que, a comparación con los que se visten para bailar salsa, era muy conservador. Quizás ella no era como Sakura, pero aún así era sensual y hermosa, en cuerpo y en espíritu: una gran mujer. Él lo sabía. Porque esa noche, aunque no fueron el mejor acto sobre ese escenario, él pudo distinguir en los ojos de esa chica una gran pasión. Ella ya no solo era una bailarina, ella ahora era su diosa del baile.

Y él, no se diga. No por nada le decían el chico zorro. Porque los zorros pueden volverse bestias al pelear; pero así como tienen su instinto animal, poseen también de una gran habilidad.

La verdad se descubrió en esa ocasión: El chico zorro y su diosa del baile, siempre iban a ser una gran pareja de bailarines. Fuesen o no profesionales.

**¡Qué hermosa vista! Me pregunto ¿que pasará?**

**Oh sí, puedes verla desde aquí**

**Claro, que ni una sóla cosa nunca cambiará**

**Se arrastrarán por ésta tierra**

**Ven baila, ven baila. Da un paso a la vez**

**Un, dos... en un lado del mundo**

**Siéntelo, siéntelo que nadie nunca sabrá**

**cuando podrá ser el final...**

**'Poof' y 'Hurrah' grita al desaparecer**

**Todo se va en cuestión de segundos  
….**

* * *

**QUE TAL ME QUEDÓ? **

**bien, la verdad quería recordar como era escribir fuera de un POV, pero fue muy dificil 'ttebane!**

**Sayonara, espero sus reviews!**

**PD: para no perderse de lo siguiente (ya falta POCO para que Naruto se enamore de Hina) delen FOLLOW!**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: escogí la salsa basada en un capitulo de "So you Think You can Dance", y se que quizás es muy atrevido para Hina, por eso hice la aclaración de lo del vestido y demás en el capitulo.  
**


	7. Chicle o Arándanos

**Capitulo No.: 7**

**Nombre del capítulo: Chicle o Arándanos. **

_**Agradecimientos:**_ a mis queridísimos presentes que se encuentran leyendo en este momento, y a los que se mantienen pendientes de la historia. Y MAS QUE NADA A **Valeria Grayson**, que me ayudó a encontrar canción.

_**Dedicatorias**_: Hmmmmm, este se lo dedico a todos(as) los que se decepcionan de su amado(a) y comienzan a ver atractivo(a) a su mejor amigo(a).

**Advertencias:** ninguna grave, solamente advierto que Naruto no hablará sobre "cuán bella es Sakura", sino lo contrario, pero no tan malo.

* * *

_**Canción: Me Voy (Tush)**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

**Me voy de aquí  
ya no quiero molestarte  
ya entendí que no soy nada para ti  
una media vuelta y se**

que habrá un camino nuevo para mí  
lo que se pierde es porque viene algo mejor  
y a veces uno no entiende una razón  
y se miente a si mismo

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Existen ocasiones en las que nunca sabes cómo, pero el tiempo de pronto dejó de existir. Y otras veces, en las que el amor desaparece… o en todo caso, comienzas a alucinar.

Últimamente no sé que me ocurrió. Sakura de pronto pasa en frente mía, y yo ya no suelto los suspiros de antes. En cambio, cuando me acerco a abrazar a mi Hina- chan, ella desprende un aroma a arándanos tan exquisito que ¡Ah! No puedo evitar desear permanecer cerca de su espesa y larga cabellera. Ella, Hinata Hyuga, es una chica sumamente increíble: es inteligente, confiable, linda, tímida, divertida, culta, sensual…. Y una muy buena amiga. Tanto que hace lo que sea por verme feliz; y vaya que se esfuerza con eso. Aunque ella cree que nunca lo he notado. Y es cierto, nunca me doy cuenta de nada, pero a su lado, todo es diferente. Ella se esfuerza tanto cada vez que le propongo algo, que hasta el más estúpido del planeta lo podría notar.

Por otro lado, Sakura no ha resultado ser más que lo contrario. Ella fue una mala compañía, que me puso en apuros muchas veces, y me utilizó, solo para que al llegar a la secundaria, me borrara de su lista de amigos. ¡Y su cabello era muchísimo más lindo cuando lo dejaba crecer! no ahora, que empalaga solo con verlo. Por lo demás, cuando estábamos más pequeños, atravesando los doce y trece años de edad, Sakura tenía un cuerpo y un rostro más lindo que el de otras chicas, y ahora, cinco años después, pareciera que su cuerpo solo se estiró, pero nunca creció a mayores proporciones en cuanto a caderas o busto. Pero en estos instantes, eso es lo de menos.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…. ¡A esa mujer no le sentó nada bien venir a la preparatoria! Se volvió demasiado explosiva, caprichosa, acostumbrada a la atención masculina, traviesa, rebelde e incluso contestona. Porque mandona siempre ha sido, y su lado masculino pues, eh, lo hace notar de vez en cuando. ¡Pero no quiere decir que nunca me haya gustado! Digo, siempre me consideré profunda e infinitamente enamorado de la Haruno. Eso hasta hace unos días, siete aproximadamente, que me di cuenta de que no había nada especial.

.

.

.

**me canse de pretender  
que era esa persona  
para ti me olvide de lo que era en verdad  
solo puedo ser yo solo se que soy yo**

y por eso me voy  
por que ya no siento nada  
ya se acabaron esas falsas ilusiones  
que tenía para ti

me voy  
por que ya se que no te quiero  
no me mereces por que se que como soy  
me merezco alguien mejor

me voy de aquí  
ya no quiero lastimarte  
ya entendí que no fui nada para ti  
media vuelta y sabre

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura y yo siempre estuvimos destinados a estar lejos. Cuando éramos pequeños, por más que yo rogara a Dios para que me tocara ser asignado en el mismo salón de clases que ella, eso nunca sucedía. Y los únicos minutos en los que estábamos juntos, era cuando ella se acercaba con sus amigas a Jugar con Sasuke, Sai, los otros chicos y yo. Con el tiempo crecimos, y me fue pareciendo atractiva; pero yo no era nada para ella, y siempre debía consolarla cuando Sasuke la trataba mal. Y así fui por años su supuesto amigo, siendo tratado más que nada como un mandadero.

En cambio, Hinata siempre ha sido tan buena, ¡Ella es la mejor chica de todas! Y repetiré lo ya mencionado un millón de veces: Una excelente amiga, nada más. Pero una realmente atractiva. Tanto, que últimamente me late fuerte el corazón cuando ella se acerca a saludarme o abrazarme…. Tanto, que cuando bailamos, comienzo a jadear sin siquiera haber comenzado. ¡No sé qué me ocurre, dattebayo! ¿Pueda ser que yo….? ¡No! ¿De Hinata Hyuga, enamorado? Qué va. Jamás me gustaría mi mejor amiga.

Solo es…. Un tanto… atractiva, nada más.

Se supone que estoy enamorado de Sakura. ¡Ella es otra mujer que me tiene fuera de mis casillas! Es molesta su presencia ahora; no sé como la soporté tantos años. O quizá debería decir: No sé como la puedo detestar luego de quererla. Esperen. ¿Dije yo "quererla"?

¿Qué nunca la amé?

¡YA BASTA! Me estoy torturando a mi mismo con todo este asunto de comparar. Y suficiente dolor he sufrido por meses al pensar que ahora ya no tengo tan siquiera mi esperanza de que algún día la peli chicle me correspondiera. Pero ni modo, no hay más que hacer. El sentimiento huyó de mi corazón y dejó un desalmado dolor destructor, que a veces se reemplaza con melancolía. Me escucho patético cada vez que abro mi boca para mencionar estas estupideces. Y ya me cansé de sufrir por una fémina tan, tan… ¡Egoísta!

.

.

**me voy  
por que ya se que no te quiero  
no me mereces por que se que como soy  
me merezco alguien mejor**

**.**

**.**

Eso se acaba hoy. Pero soy Naruto Namizake Uzumaki, así que no guardaré rencor. Ahora seré yo, mi vida, mi felicidad y mi mejor amiga. Porque no creo tener a nadie más: todos demostraron ser unos farsantes seguidores de Sasuke Uchiha. Por lo tanto, he de mencionar como último aspecto de esta larga hora de reflexionar sobre mi patética situación, que JAMÁS me arrepentiría de haber conocido a mi Hinata, aún cuando fue de _esa_ manera.

Lo mejor en estos momentos será que duerma un par de horas, ya mañana debo ir a estudiar, y comenzaré a demostrar que mi corazón ya nunca más pertenecerá a Haruno. Total, y a la larga, yo estoy solo, Sakura está sola, Hinata está sola… ¡Todos lo estamos! Aunque estemos cerca de alguien. Bueno, procuraré estar allí para Hinata, seré su sirviente de ser lo que ella necesita. Lo prometo.

.

.

**y por eso me voy  
porque ya no siento nada  
ya se acabaron esas falsas ilusiones  
que tenía para ti**

.

.

* * *

**H**ola de nuevo! jajajaj, se que no es lo que esperaban y que es MUY corto, pero aún así es de suma importancia para comprender el fic.

Y asi como escribo este fic solo para ustedes, espero sus lindos reviews, porque ya se los pedí a Santa! jajajaj XD


End file.
